Four Brothers And A Sister
by Brandy Mercer
Summary: The brothers have a 14 year old sister. Will they be able to protect her or will she get hurt? And will she get taken away? Happens during movie, maybe after too. Please review! Don't like sister fics? Then don't read!
1. One big mixmatched family

Four Brothers and a sister  
By:Sarah Mercer

Disclaimer:I in no way own Four Brothers, or any of the actors. I wish I did, but I don't. I only own Sarah.

This story, will mainly be in the little sister's point of view, but it will be in others at times.**  
**69696969696969696969696969

Evelyn Mercer cycled hundreds of kids out of the foster care system, and into permanent homes. In all her years she only found four delinqents, so far gone she couldn't find anyone to take them in, so she did. After awhile she had the idea that the brothers needed something. That something was a little sister.

Sarah Elizabeth Mercer is the youngest Mercer at, 14. Evelyn had took her in when she was only six. Jack had been six years older at, 12, Angel had been eight years older at, 14, Jerry had been ten years younger at, 16, and Bobby had been 12 years older at 18.

Sarah's birth mother died after giving birth to Sarah. Only living long enough to to name Sarah, and kiss her once, and then she was gone. She was sent to live with her father, even though him, and Sarah's mother had broken up before her mother was even a month pregnent, her father not wanting kid. Sarah had lived with her father untill she was two, but got taken away when he became a acholic, did drugs, and had taken unproper care of Sarah. She had been in the foster care system for four years, before Evelyn found her. Sarah had been in terrible foster homes, before Evelyn found her. She had been abused in many ways. Meantally, emotionally, verbally, and physically abused.

Evelyn had gotten the same feeling when she saw Sarah's picture, as she had her four boys, so she knew she had found her daughter, the boys baby sister.

Bobby & Sarah's relationship:Bobby is really protective over Sarah. When he calls he always asks Jerry if any boy has asked her out, or if he needs to come and beat the shit out of some boy for messing with Sarah. Bobby taught Sarah really how to skate when she came to the Mercer home. He then taught her to play hockey. Sarah loves all kinds of sports, but hockey has a special place in her heart. She is on her middle school team. Bobby had left home when Sarah was nine. She misses him alot, but loves it when he calls, or writes.

Jerry & Sarah's relationship:Jerry is the one that always helps Sarah with her school work. He pushes her to do the best she can. Sarah will go to Jerry when she needs help with a problem, unless one of her other brothers can handle it better. Jerry had left home when she was ten, but he moved into a house one street over. He lives with his wife Camille, and their two girls, Danila, and Ameila. Danila is four, and Ameila is three. Jerry helps Sarah, and their Ma out all the time. He helps take care of them. Sarah misses having Jerry in the house, but loves to visit him, her sister-in-law, and her two nieces.

Angel & Sarah's relationship:Angel taught Sarah how to defend herself. Her other brothers did too, but Angel was the main one. Angel would always hang out with Sarah, even though people would pick on him and call him a baby. He didn't care what anyone thought of him. Angel taught Sarah a few tricks to getting what she wanted. She used it a whole lot on Bobby. Angel left home when she was ten to go into the Marines. Sarah misses him, and his smile, but loves it when she hears from him.

Jack & Sarah's relationship:Jack, and Sarah share a love for music, and art. They listen to some of the same stuff. Classic rock, and punk. But Jack listens to more punk then Sarah. Sarah can play guitar like Jack, but she can also play the drums, and keybroad. They both like to draw things. Sarah likes it more then Jack though. They both write songs. Sarah also writes poems, and stories. They share the same sense of style also. Even though there is a six year age difference they are very close. Sarah considers Jack to be one of her best friends. Her brothers, and Ma are her other best friends. Jack considers Sarah as a friend, but he isn't sure if she is his best friend, but he knows they are very close. Jack left home when when Sarah was 12. Sarah misses him, and his singing, and playing, but loves it when she hears from him.

Now they will come back together for their mothers funeral, and to find out who killed their mother.

A/N:So, how did you like it? Please review! No flames please!


	2. That Faitfull Night

Four Brothers and a sister  
By:Sarah Mercer

Disclaimer:Do I have to do this? Okay, I in no way own Four Brothers, the only thing I own is Sarah.

69696969696969696969

I couldn't help but smirk as one guy missed a easy shot. I was watching a hockey game. The Rangers v.s The Hurricanes. The Rangers were losing by twenty points. Now don't get me wrong, the Rangers are a good team, but I could tell this was not their year.

"Now thats shitty ass playing." I said to myself. I didn't notice Ma coming downstairs.

"Sarah, do you want to go to the store with me?" Ma asked me. I looked at her. I knew how dangerous Detroit was when you were by yourself. Its dangerous when your not, its just better if you have someone go with you. I looked at the t.v, I knew the Rangers were probably going to lose. So I decided to go with Ma, to the store.

"Yeah, I will." I went and grabbed a sweater. It had been Bobby's, but I had stole it when he out grew it. I followed Ma out to the car. We talked about school, the hockey team, and boys. I told Ma that one boys I liked had asked me out. When I asked her if I could go out with him, Ma just smiled and chuckled.

"Whats so funny?" I asked. The boy who asked me out was a good friend of mine, and we had almost went out last year, but we didn't. He had found another girl, and I had gotten asked out by a another boy, who turned out to be a jerk. I of course kicked his but.

"Nothing, Sarah. I just can't belive my little girl is dating."

"Ma, I have been dating for over a year now."

"I know. Its just, I wish you were still my little girl." I turned and l looked at Ma.

"Ma, I will always be your little girl. I'm just a big little girl. And remember, my brothers are still your, baby boys, no matter what."

"Your right, Sarah."

"So, can I go out with, Sam?"

"Yes, you can Sarah. If he hurts you, you hurt him right back."

"I will, Ma."

Me and Ma sat in slience for the rest of the ride. My thoughts dirfting to my brothers. I missed them so much. I was wishing they were going to be there for thanksgiving, but it seemed like another hoilday, and another year was going to go by without me seeing them. I was so deep in thought I barely heard Ma speak.

"Huh? What was that Ma?"

"Do you want to go in, or sit out here?"

"Go in. Its freakin' cold out here."

I followed Ma into the store. I watched as she took care of a little boy who was trying to shoplift. I almost started laughing when she pulled the fake, "call the police" trick. I felt a little bit sorry for the boy. He looked so scared, and he looked like he was trying to hide it. I had a feeling he wasn't going to shoplift ever again, or for at least a very long time.

"Sarah, go get cranberry sauce. Jerry loves that stuff."

"Yes, ma'am." I said, heading to were the cranberry sauce was. Everything seemed fine, I didn't think anything about it when the door opened. But I did when I heard the yelling, and then the gunshot. I ducked behind a case of soup cans when I heard Ma gasp. I was hoping that the gunmen hadn't heard her, but no luck. I followed them as they went by.

"May god forgive you." Ma said. I didn't want to hear her say something like that. I stood there, and watched in horror as she was shot twice.

"NO! MA!" I yelled upset. I turned around and tried to run, as one of the gunman grabbed me and slammed me againest the wall. My head bounced off the wall.

"Where do you think your going sweetheart?"

"Away from you you mother-fucker!" I yelled, kneeing him in his "family jewels". I tried to run, but the other gunman tackled me. My head bounced off the floor.

"Sorry, baby, but your not going anywhere." I felt his hand on my stomach. I rasied my hand to hit him.

"Don't think about it baby. Unless you have a death wish." and with that he raised his gun and cocked it. I closed my eyes. I heard the gunshot. I didn't feel anything. My first thoughts were, _I'm dead. I can't belive I'm dead at fourteen. _But then I realized I was fine. I opened my eyes and looked at the gunman.

"Sorry, you aren't dead yet, baby." It was then I realized he had shot his gun off beside my head. I could hear sirens. They were getting closer.

"C'mon man, we got to go!" the other gunman yelled.

"Sorry, to cut our time short baby." the gunman raised his gun again. I thought he was going to shoot me. But he didn't. He slammed the butt of the gun on my head.

I heard the gunmen running and a car screeching, more then I saw anything. I only had one thought as before the darkness took me. _Ma._  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
I looked at Jerry. We were going to call our brothers. It was the day after Ma had been killed. We hadn't been able to do it the night before. We had stayed up just about all night talking, and crying. Talking about our brothers, some of the shit we've done, and Ma. We had fallen alsleep talking on the couch. He was spread out on the couch and I was on top of him, with his arms around me in a protective embrace. We hadn't cried in front of each other. We had done it in private, away from each other. I took the phone he was handing me. I was going to use the home phone, and he was going to use his cell phone. He was going to call Bobby first and I was going to call Angel and who ever was done first called Jack. I watched as Jerry punch in Bobby's number. I punched in Angels after he punched in Bobby's.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Bobby picked up his phone.

"Hello?" he said gruffley into his phone.

"Bobby, its Jerry. Get home as soon as you can. Ma got killed."

"What?!"

"She got shot in a robbery. Come home Bobby. Come home to your family." Jerry said before hanging up the phone.

"Shit." Bobby muttered.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
"What?" Angel said.

"Angel its Sarah."

"Hey, Bethie." Angel said using one of my nicknames, for my middle name. There was Bethie, Beth, Liz, and Lizzie.

"Angel, you need to..to..come...home...somethings happened."

"Whats wrong baby girl?" I could have sworn I heard a girl in the background.

"Ma's dead, Angel. She got shot in a robbery."

"Are you sure?"

"We're sure Angel. Come home soon." I couldn't talk no more to him without breaking down, so I hung up.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
I looked at Jerry.

"Okay, who is going to call Jack?"

"I will." Jerry said. I watched him punch in Jack's number.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
"Yeah, what do you want?" Jack said into his phone.

"Jack, its Jerry. Ma's been shot Jack. Shes dead."

Jack started to sob.

"Jack, come home as soon as you can." Jerry said before hanging up.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
I looked away from Jerry. I felt numb. I wanted to yell, scream, kick something, just do something that showed I was pissed off as hell.

"So, what now?" I asked Jerry, looking back at him.

"Plan Ma's funeral." Jerry said.

I nodded my head. "Lets get it over with." We got started on Ma's funeral.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
I looked at the celling. I was in the guest room, in Jerry's house. I had slient tears coming down my face. I couldn't belive Ma was dead. The sweet woman who took in five kids, and then housed foster kids too. The sweetest woman in the whole damn world was gone, and I felt like I had let her down.

I mean what if there was something I could have done to save her? If there was and I had done it, she would be alive right now. But then maybe I would be dead? I didn't know.

_Oh, god. Why is she gone. She was the only woman who ever cared about me and my brothers. Well, except for Camille. Even though she doesn't know Bobby, Angel, and Jack so well she cares about them because they are Jerry's brothers. And she acts like a sister to me. _

I felt more tears make their way down. As I laied there I felt sad, angry, and sad. I also missed my brothers so much.

I just wanted to have Bobby wrap his arms around me and tell everything was going to be okay.

I just wanted Jerry to try not to laugh at something stupid, I did or said, or something our brothers did.

I just wanted Angel to smile and try to make me laugh.

I just wanted Jack to be there for me. To hear him singing and playing his guitar.

I just wanted my brothers. I fell alsleep with tears running down my face. And they kept on running as I dreamt about my brothers, and Ma.

A/N:So, how do you like? Please review! No flames please! Thanks!


	3. The Funeral, aftwerward, & teasing Angel

Four Brothers And A Sister  
By:Sarah Mercer

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Four Brothers. I only own Sarah, and the random people that are not from the movie.

A/N:Thanks to al the people who reviewed! Keep on reviewing! It helps me remember to write my story! LOL I remember to write it, I just love to hear from y'all, so review!

"Are you ready to go, Sarah?" Jerry asked me.

I looked at him. I really didn't think I would ever be ready to go to Ma's funeral. But I was gonna have to suck it up. "Yeah, Jerry. Lets go."

We left after the babysiter knew everything she needed to know. As we walked outside I noticed someone.

"Sam, what are you doing here?"

"I thought you might need a friend." Sam said. I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I loved your Ma. She was like a grandma to me. And I want to be here for you."

"Do you need a ride?"

"Yeah. My brother dropped me off."

"C'mon. We'll give you a ride."

Jerry said it was okay for Sam to come with us, but I saw how he looked at him. If we weren't on the way to pick Jack up, and Ma's funeral, Jerry would be asking Sam all kinds of questions. The ride was pretty quiet. None of us wanted to speak, because we all were afraid of breaking down.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Jerry knew I wasn't exactly happy to have to go with him to pick up Jack. I had kinda been angry at all of my brothers for leaving. I wasn't mad at Jerry anymore, because he lived one street over. So I got to see him. But I hadn't seen Bobby since I was nine, Angel since I was ten, and Jack since I was twelve. Sure, I heard from them, but I hated that I never saw them.

"Theres Jackie." Jerry's words broke through my thoughts. I saw Jack heading toward us. I watched Jerry and Jack hug and greet each other. I felt scared as Jack looked at me after Jerry said something. I watched Jack come up to me. I felt his arms wrap around me as though they would neve let go. I warped my arms around his slim body.

"Hey, Jackie." I greeted Jack.

"Hey, Sarah."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"C'mon, we have to go." Jerry said. I pulled away from Jack. I really felt scared now. I wasn't sure if I could make it through Ma's funeral, without breakingdown. Jack said hello to Camille and gave her a short hug. Jack then looked at Sam. Then he looked at Jerry.

"Who the fuck is this?"

"That's Sam, Sarah's friend."

Jack looked at me. "Just a friend?"

"I shall never tell." and with that I started to walk toward the entrance.

Jerry and Camille got in the front of the car, and Sam, Jack, and I got in the back.

"Are you three okay, back there?" Camille asked.

"Yeah. Me, Sarah and Angel would have to sit in the back all the time, while Jerry and Bobby were in the front." Jack said.

"Sam?" Camille asked.

"I'm okay too, ma'am."

"Now, don't go calling me ma'am. I am not that old. Call me Camille." Camille said.

"Yes, ma'- Camille."

I was sitting in bweteen Sam, and Jack. I laied my head on Jack's shoulder. Jack looked down at me.

"How you doing, Sar-bear?"

I felt tears come to my eyes and a small smile when I heard that old nickname. He had given it to me, because he said I was like a bear. I was protective over my loved ones.

"I'll live Jackie."

"Okay. If you are sure."

"I am."

"Okay." Jack said, leaving it at that. The ride to the chruch was as slient, as the one to the airport.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Camille went into the church with Sam, while Jerry, Jack, and me waited outside for a second. We were waiting for our other brothers. I wasn't sure I wanted to wait for them, but here I was waiting for them. Alot of people were going into the church.

"Jerry, I'm going to go in okay?"

Jerry looked at me. "Yeah. Go in and save me, Jack and our brothers seat."

"Okay." I headed in. Before we went in I looked behind me at Jerry and Jack. I thought I saw Bobby coming up to them. _I hope I can do this, _I thought.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
I was sitting with Sam on my left and Jack on my right. Camille was next to him, and Jerry was next to Camille, and there was a space between Jerry and Bobby. I looked around for a second for Angel. _Were the fuck is Angel?_ I asked myself. I barely heard the preacher say Jerry was going talk about Ma.

"Evelyn was in this city for a long time, y'all. She saw alot that was terrible, but she stayed hopeful. She still belived that things were getting better. Sometimes, despite all evidence. And thats a hard thing to do...stay hopeful. Even when you can't find a reason. She would want all of you today to laugh, tell a joke or something, not cry. Which is a hard thing to do."

"Now Evelyn's daughter Sarah, would like to say something." the preacher said. _Why did I say I would speak? God, its going to be so hard not to breakdown, _I thought as I stood up and walked to the podiem.

"Evelyn was one of those people that could see the good in everybody. No matter what they did she could see the good in them, no matter how small. She was the one person I knew that would always be there for me when I would need her. What my brother Jeremiah said was right. She would want all of us to laugh, not to cry. She hated to see people cry. So, today I hope she won't be too upset if we shed a few tears. Because the sweetest woman on this earth is gone." I stepped down from the podiem as Jack got up and walked over to the podiem.

I heard Bobby say, "Cracker Jack." I smiled for a second remembering one of Jack's nicknames. But as soon as that smiled appeared, it disappered.

"I never bothered looking for my real parents. Because Evelyn was enough. To go from foster house to foster house. These people are watching. Just looking for a reason. You were hardly given eat, you learned to take what you can get. When Evelyn took me in, it was no different for me."

I heard Bobby ask Jerry, had there been any word from Angel yet. I couldn't help but feel pissed off at Angel for missing Ma's funeral. _I'm going to kick his ass the next time I see him, _I thought. I looked around one more time. I saw two lone figures standing on a hill. I had a idea of who they were. I started to listen to Jack's speech again.

"Untill she caught me with my pockets all full. And she tried to explain to me what it meant to be adopted and what it meant to have a family, what it meant to have a last name."

I felt even more tears threaten to come pouring down my face. What Jack had said was true. Foster homes were terrible. Ma had saved me and my brothers. We all probably would be drug users, acholics, or dead, if it hadn't been for Ma. I focused on Jack once again.

"And she would say:"Jackie...there's no reason to steal your own toothbrush anymore.""

I watched Bobby get up and go to Jack. Jack was breaking down. I wanted to jump up and hug him, 'till he knew how much I loved him.

"Because I would take it and I would put it in my sock drawer..."

I watched Bobby say something to Jack. It was probably, go sit down or something, like that. I watched Jack come down from the podiem and watched him sit down. I patted him on the back. I couldn't hug in the postion I was in. Plus I was afraid that I would start to cry if I did. All I wanted to do, was find somewere sucluded and cry. I was like Bobby that way. I never liked anyone seeing me cry. I hated it. I saw it as a sign of weakness. I could thank all my old foster homes for that. The only people ever to have seen me cry had been my brothers and Ma. I listened to Bobby.

"You, know Mom was never big on goodbyes, so thank y'all for coming God bless you. Father?"

That was true. Ma never liked good-bye. It was always to her foster childeren that she would see them again. And she did. She would always go and check up on them. I stood with my brothers as Ma's casket was lowered to the ground. I was standing next to Jack, Camille next to him comforting Jerry, and Bobby next to Jerry. As everyone walked away. I walked away a little faster. I wasn't exactally ready to say, "Hi." to Bobby and give him a hug. I wanted to go somewere first. As I walked I felt someone move next to me. I turned and looked.

"What, Sam?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just want to be left alone for a sec, 'kay?"

"Alright. I'll be by the car, if you need me."

"Okay. Thanks." I watched him walk away. I then walked kinda fast to my destination.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(nobodys p.o.v)  
Bobby looked around for his little sister. She had grown. He couldn't belive her speech. It had blown him away for a second. That was untill he remembered it was his little sister. She had always been so bright for her age. He wanted to make sure she was alright, and to say "Hi." and to hug her. He had missed her. Bobby looked over at Jerry.

"Jerry, wheres Sarah?"

Jerry looked at Bobby. "Probably at the car."

"Hey, isn't that her?" Jack asked, pointing at a lone figure who was walking to what looked like another grave site.

"I think it is. C'mon." Bobby said. Jerry told his wife to go to the car and wait for him. He then followed his two brothers.

They caught up to the lone figure after she had been kneeling in front of a grave for a minute or two. They walked sliently up to the figure, who they were pretty sure was their little sister. Bobby tapped the figure on the shoulder. The figure turned around (A/N:You know, I could always end it here. But I won't.).  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
(Sarah's p.o.v)  
I heard someone walking up to me from behind. I had always been ready to strike if something happened. I mean, this was Detroit. You had to be ready for anything in this town, or else you would die. I used my hands to take care of the few tears that had started to come down. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around. At first all I saw was a few pairs of pants legs. I then looked up. I saw my brothers faces.

"What?" I asked.

"What are you doing?" Bobby asked.

I stood up. I was taller then the average fourteen year old. I was like, two inchs taller, or something like that. It was either that, or one and a half inch taller. Bobby was taller though. He was about five feet, nine and a half inchs. I was only five feet, four inchs and a half.

"I was just looking at my angel mom's grave, Bobby." I had always called my birth mom, my angel mom.

"This is her grave?" Bobby asked. I saw the looks on their faces. Bobby's was, soft, where he wasn't  
angry, or as angry as he normally was, but I saw the look in his eye. He hated the fact I had lost two mothers in my life. One, died after giving birth to me and the other was shot. Jerry's was surpised. He did't know I had found my angel moms grave. I had never told him. I really never saw any reason why I should have, when I had found out. Jack's was thoughtfull. If I had ever told any of my brothers about finding my angel moms grave, it would have been Jack. I knew he would be able to keep it a secret, and I knew he would give me a ride to her grave site, if I needed a ride. Ma had been the only one who knew. I had found out where she was buried, and Ma helped me find her grave.

"Yeah, it is."

"How did you find it?"

"I went on the internet and found out where she was buried, and Ma helped me find her grave."

Bobby looked at me. He stepped up to me and wrapped his arms around me. I then wrapped my arms around him.

"Its going to be okay, kitten." I smiled slightly and felt tears come to my eyes at the old nickname. Bobby called me kitten, because I could be all nice one second, but the second someone pissed me off, I teared them a new hide.

"I love you Bobby."

"I love you too."

"C'mon, guys we have to go." I looked at Jerry. Me and Bobby pulled apart. I followed my brothers out to the cars. I hugged Bobby again. Jack was going to ride with us, to Jerrys. Once we got there Sam went in and I talked with my brothers for a second and then I went in. I sat on the couch next to Sam. At one point I looked outside, I saw Jack and Bobby talking to Danila and Ameila. Jerry's two little girls. I then saw them run away, and saw two people I wasn't exactly thrilled to see.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
(nobody's p.o.v)(a little bit earlier)  
"Been a long time since anyone saw that face around here."

"Must've gotten off for good behavior."

"Not likely. Thats Bobby Mercer. Heavyweight champion fuck-up of the family. And thats a well defended tittle. Would've made his daddy proud if he ever had one. I use to know him a little. Played hockey with the boy. Got thrown out of 60-odd games before the league had finally had enough of him. They called him the Michigan Mauler."

"Who's the kid?"

"Oh, that's Jack. He's the youngest of the boys. First-class fuck-up, thrid-class rock star."

"He doesn't look like trouble."

"He's a Mercer. Don't let him fool you."

"Hey." Bobby said, to his little brother, Jack. "You all right?" Jack nodded his head. "You sure?" Jack nodded his head again. "You know I love you, man. Come on, lets go see Jerry."

"What do we got over here? Another model citizen, I'm sure."

Sarah was standing next to Jerry listening him talk to some people who had known their Ma from work.

"My mom, she used to tallk all the time about how y'all all the time, about how y'all used to cut up at work. She told me everything."

Sara smirked. That was true. Their Ma would always do that.

"No, actually Jeremiahs all right. You know, he was a raising star in the union for a while. Man found a cause."

"How you doing, baby?" Bobby asked Jerry, while giving him a hug.

"Cool." Jerry replied.

Bobby then hugged his little sister again.

"Nice house, man, Not bad at all." Bobby said, talking about Jerry's house.

"What's up, kiddo? Come on, man. Give me a hug, man." Jerry said to Jack. After hugging Jerry, Jack hugged his little sister again.

"Who's the girl?"

"Sarah. She's the youngest, she's only fourteen years old. Jack may be the baby brother, but she's the baby sister. Mess with her, and you have to mess with all her brothers."

"She doesn't look like she could cause much trouble."

"She's an Mercer. She can cause alot of trouble. She's alot like her brothers. If Miss.Evelyn hadn't gotten to her when she was six, we would be getting more trouble from her, then we already do."

"We got one MIA. I thought you said there was five."

"Angel? Pretty boy. Ex-hustler. Soldier. Guess he's a no-show today."

"Do you remember when I built that tree house and you burned that shit down?" Jerry asked Bobby.

"Come on, man."

"Boy, I wanted to kick your ass, man."

"Don't worry, man. Your house is brick. I ain't gonna burn it down."

"Well, now, yeah."

Sarah couldn't help, but chuckle. Bobby always did love burning stuff.

"Oh, yeah, yeah. No smoking in my house, so you're gonna have to put that out. Sorry." Jerry said to Jack.

"I don't get it. If this woman is such a goddamn saint, how did she wind up raising five total fuck-ups?" Detective Fowler said, counting Sarah, because of all the trouble she caused, and all the trouble she would most likely cause.

"Miss.Evelyn cycled hundreds of kids out of the foster care system and into permanent homes. And in 30 years, she only came across four lost causes." Detective Green said, not counting Sarah. "Four delinquents so far gone, she couldn't find anyone to take them in. So, she did. Trust me, Fowler, these kids are congressmen compared to what they would've been."

"Hey there. You must be Daniela." Jack said, to his oldest neice.

"Look how big you guys are. And you must be Ameila. Nice dress, Ameila."

"I'm Amelia." Jerry's youngest daughter said.

"I know. You guys probably don't remember us, but I'm your Uncle Bobby and this is Cracker Jack."

"Don't teach them that, man."

"You're not my uncle. You're white." Daniela said.

"Grandma Evey's white." Ameila replied.

"Yeah, see, we're a differnet kind of uncle. Your grandma, adopted me and Uncle Jack, like she did your daddy."

"Like, Aunt Sarah?"Daniela asked.

"Yeah, just like Aunt Sarah." Bobby said.

"You're a police man!" Ameila said, pointing at two figures walking into the backyard.

"That's right, and you're all under arrest, so don't nobody move." Daniela and Ameila ran from the two police man. "Hey, where y'all going?"

"What about me Green? You gonna arrest me too?" Bobby asked.

"All depends, Bobby. You keeping straight?"

"Straight-ish." Bobby replied.

"How you doing, man?" Green asked Bobby.

"Good to see you." Bobby and Green gave each other a brief manly hug.

"Jack."

"Green."

Sorry about your mom, brother. Give me some love." Jack and Green gave each other a manly hug.

"Jerry. I thougtht you said he wasn't coming." Camille said to Jerry inside their house.

"No, I said I didn't know if he was coming or not. I ain't seen him in Lord knows how many years. You know it's hard to track that Bobby down. Don't give me that look, Camille. I am way through with that life."

"Thanks for coming, Green. Mom would've been happy you made it to the service."

"Shit, your mom would've been happy you made it back for her funeral."

"I didn't come back for no funeral."

"Thanks for the offer, but we got it under control." Fowler said.

"Yeah. You know, I could tell by the looks of things when I drove in. The place looks completely different. Detroit's finest cleaned it up, huh?"

"Yeah, be easy , Bobby. We got these punks. Kid playing basketball across the street witnessed two gangbangers running in and there, shooting up the place--"

"Come on, Green. I used to make a good living around here because cops like you guys couldn't find tits in a strip joint."

"Look, we only came here for one reason." Fowler said, trying to get back to the reason why they were here. "We need to talk to your sister."

Bobby and Jack looked at Fowler like they were going to kick his ass for saying he had to talk with _their_ little sister. They were very _very_ protective over her.

"Why do you two need to talk to her?" Bobby asked, ready to sock one of them, if they said the wrong thing.

"Bobby, she witnessed the shooting. We need to get her stament. We didn't do it the night of the shooting, but we do need to talk to her." Green said, trying to calm Bobby down.

"Do you _have _to talk to her today?" Bobby asked Green.

"Well, no. But we do need to talk to her soon."

"Okay, then it can wait. Why don't you come inside, have some coffee and some doughnuts and then take your boy and get the fuck out of here, okay? Come on." and with that, Bobby and Jack started to walk inside.

"Charming guy," Fowler remarked to Green.

(Sarah's p.ov)(A/N:Finaly! I'm back to Sarah! LOL)

I knew why Green and Fowler were here at Jerry's. To talk to me. Well, Green most likely came to pay resepcts to my mom too, but Fowler? There is something wrong with that cop. I can feel it. I turned my head away from the widow where I could see my brothers and the cops talking. I instead watched my two neices play with their little white dog. A small smile came to my face. I loved to watch my two neices play. They were full of happiness and innocence. I couldn't help, but wish they would stay like that. I leaned againest Sam, where my back was leaning on his shoulder. Sam then put his arm on the back of the couch, where it was kinda on my shoulder and kinda on the back of the couch at the same time. I leaned my head back for a second, and closed my eyes.

"Well, well. What do we got here?" I opened my eyes and turned my head toward the voice. It was Fowler with Green next to him, and Bobby and Jack behind him. Bobby and Jack were looking a little pissed. I guessed that they had told Fowler and Green to wait to talk to me and yet Fowler came all the way over here to me.

"What do you want, asshole?" I asked Fowler.

"Just wondering who this young man is. Is he your latest boy toy?"

"If you must know. no." I said, standing up to face Fowler. "This is my friend Sam. Sam this is Green and Flower." I smirked at Fowler. My smirk grew when I heard Sam try not to chuckle and saw Bobby and Jack smirk.

"Hey, Sarah."

"Hey, Green." Green pulled me into a short hug.

"How you doing?"

"Do you really expect me to answer that? I mean, I am a Mercer."

Green grinned. "Fine. Don't answer it. I can always ask it again when you get taken in for pulling some kind of shit."

"You better belive it."

"Okay, if you are done talking to our sister, lets go get you boys some coffee and doughnuts." Bobby said. I watched Green and Fowler walk away. Bobby looked at me before he followed.

"We _will_ talk about this later." Bobby said, pointing to me and Sam. I sat back on the couch next to Sam. About a hour later Sam's older brother came and picked him up.

"Bye Sam." I said to Sam at the door. I was aware of my brothers watching and trying to act like they weren't.

"Bye Sarah." Sam leaned down (he's like five feet and five inchs) and kissed my cheek. "See you at school."

"Yeah, see you." I said. I then closed the door as Sam left.

"What was that about?" Jerry asked me as I walked into the kitchen.

"What was what about, Jerry?" I asked. "Thanks." I then said to Camille, for handing me a mug of hot cocoa.

"No, problem Sarah. Don't let them wear you down, girl. Call me if you need some help." Camille whispered to me as she walked out of the kitchen. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Whats so funny?" Jerry asked.

"Nothing."

"So, what was that kiss about?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Didn't I just say that?"

"So theres nothing going on between you two?"

"I didn't say that. I just said that that kiss was about nothing." Jack smirked and chuckled. He leaned his head down to act like he was just looking into his mug.

"So, I'm going to have to talk to that boy, huh?" Bobby asked,

"No, you don't Bobby. And that boys name is Sam." I retorted.

"Well, I say I do have to talk to that _boy_. And untill he tells me his name, I _will _call him boy."

"Well, I say you don't. And I told you his name is Sam." Jack was leaning over the table where he was sitting so much it looked like he was dozing off. But he wasn't. He was shaking with slient laughter. If you leaned down and looked at his face, you could see the small smirk that he was trying to hide.

"Well, I am. And there is nothing you can do about." Bobby said.

"Damn straight." Jerry said.

I looked at Jerry. "Just for that Jer, I'm going to have a little talk to Camille." Bobby chuckled and Jack started to shake with even more laughter. Jerry though, looked a little bit scared.

"Theres no need do that, Sarah." Jerry said, trying to get me to change my mind.

"Well, get Bobby to change his mind about talking to Sam and I'll think about it." Bobby had a amused expression on his face and Jack had smirk on his. Both looked like they were trying to hold in some chuckles.

"Anything but that! You know when it comes to Bobby, nobody can get him to change his mind!"

A amused expression came on my face. It then changed into a smirk. "Take it or leave it, Jerry. Or else, I have a little talk with Camille."

"Fine." Jerry said through his teeth. I could tell he was scared of me talking to Camille. I mean, I am his little sister. I have some embrassing shit on all of my brothers.

Camille came back into the kitchen. She stopped by me and leaned in. "So, do you need some back up?" she asked whispering in my ear.

I shook my head. "Not now. But most likely soon." I whipered back. Camille nodded her head and went and picked her hot cocoa back up.

"What were you two talking about?" Jerry asked, looking scared. Bobby and Jack on the other hand, looked like they were trying not to laugh.

"Nothig. Just sister stuff." I said.

"Thats right. Why?" Camille asked.

"No reason." Jerry said.

We spent the next hour just talking. Then we decided it was time to go. Jack was going to ride with Bobby. I was going to ride with Jerry. I wasn't ready to be in car with my two just back from their lives, brothers.

"You know you got to tell them, right?" Jerry asked me on the ride back to Ma's house.

"Tell them what, Jerry?"

"About Ma's death."

"What about it?"

"About witnessing her shooting and wondering if you could have done something about it."

"How...did you?" I _tried _to ask.

"I know you Sarah. You've probably been wondering if you could of done something to prevent Ma's death. But there was nothing you could have done."

"I know Jerry, but I think they already know."

"Did you tell them?"

"No. I think Green and Fowler told them. But don't worry, I will."

"Good." was the last thing that was said between us on the way to Ma's house.

When we pulled up to Ma's house, I got out and grabbed my bag. I didn't want to be the first one in, so I leaned againest Jerry's car as Jerry, Bobby and Jack all got out.

"Nice to be home." I heard Bobby coment.

"So, shit, Bobby, what've you been up to?" Jack asked. I guessed that they hadn't really talked during the ride. I mean, it only takes like barely five minutes to get from Jerry's to Ma's.

"Oh, I'm a freaking college professor, Jack, What do you think I've been doing?"

"I doubt that." Jack said.

"Same old Bobby." me and Jerry said at the same time.

What about you? You still sucking a little cock left and right, or what?" Bobby asked Jack.

"Bobby, lay off the fairy jokes." I said, not wanting to have Jack get mad and a fight happen.

"Fucker." Jack said, just because.

Jerry walked in first, Bobby next, then Jack and I came in last. Jack wasn't even in when we heard someone speak. But me and him were able to hear most of what they said.

"Y'all ain't right leaving me out here in the cold like this." Jerry turned on the light so we could see the person speaking. Image my surpise, when I saw my brother Angel sitting in the chair in the corner.

"Yo, little brother! You asshole!" Bobby said getting on Angel,

"You ought to be ashamed!" Jerry said joining in. Me and Jack didn't say anything, we just watched with amused expressions on our faces.

"I missed my plane." Angel said, trying to explain.

"Get your ass over here." Jerry said.

"You missed our mother's funeral too, jarhead. What's up?" Bobby asked, giving Angel a hug.

"What's up with you?" Angel retorted.

"What's up, boy?" Jerry asked, giving Angel a hug.

"It's all good, man."

"You shaved off the Afro, huh?" Jack asked, as he gave Angel a hug.

"Jack!" Angel said, happy to see his little brother.

""Haven't seen you in forever." Jack said.

"Yeah, I know."

"Did you get your teeth whitened?" Jack asked Angel playfuly.

"Man, shut-up, Jackie-poo." Angel said. Angel looked at me, when Jack pulled away.

"Hey, baby girl!" Angel said pulling me into a hug. I couldn't help but laugh as Angel lifted me off the floor and swung me around for second.

"Hey, Angel. I missed you."

"I missed you too. Damn, you've grown. I'm going to have to give you a stick to beat the boys off with."

"Might want to go ahead and give it to her, Angel. She has a boyfriend!" Bobby said. Angel looked at me, while I gave Bobby my death glare.

"Is that true, Bethie?" I turned my head back to look at Angel. Angel was the main one out of my brothers who calls me Betihie, Jack calls me Lizzie and Liz more then my other brothers and Bobby and Jerry call me all four. All of them do call me Sarah, but they also call me by my nicknames.

"Sam is just my friend at this moment. And for your information, I've been dating since I was twelve!" I stated.

"What?!" all my brothers, except Jerry asked.

"Its true." Jerry said. Angel and Bobby looked at Jack.

"Did you know that, Jack?" Bobby asked.

"No." Jack said.

"He didn't know Bobby, 'cause I started dating after he left home." I stated.

"Did you know, Jerry?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, I did. And before you ask Ma told me not to do anything to any guy who goes out with Sarah."

"But you did have some "talks" with them." I said, making cotation marks with my hands. "Guys can we just go in? I'm getting cold."

My brothers nodded, but I knew if Bobby had it his way, we _would _talk about this tomorrow. I wasn't exactly looking forward to that.

"I think Jack was right." I said as Jerry pulled out his keys.

"Jack was right about what?" Bobby asked me.

"Angel totally got his teeth whitened!" I said, as I ducked behind Jack as Angel's hand came to slap me upside my head.

Jerry opened up the door and went in, Bobby followed him, Angel followed Bobby in and Jack followed Angel in, I came in last. We all stopped when we were inside. I think we all were sturck with the reality that Ma was gone and she was never coming back. A part of me wanted to bolt out the door and run and another part of me couldn't help but think Ma was going to come into the hallway and tell us it was time for supper and check us over to make sure we weren't hurt from playing hockey or anything and there was a small part of me that wanted to breakdown and cry and then there was a small part of me that wanted to latch onto my brothers and never let go.

"I'm gonna get me something to eat." Angel said. "All y'all hungry?" he then asked. I noticed that Jerry went and sat down on the couch in the living room.

"No, I'm gonna get some sleep." Bobby said.

"Same for me." I said.

"Jack, you take your old room, all right? Angel, you take yours. Sarah, you take yours too. I'm gonna sleep in Mom's room." Bobby said, telling us were to sleep.

I watched Bobby walk up the stairs, for a second. I took one more glance around the hall, before I went upstairs after Jack had started to. I saw Bobby looking around Ma's room, but I didn't stop, I just kept on walking. I walked past Jack's room, were Jack had just entered and I went to my room. My room was next to Jack's. I sat my bag on my bed after I closed my door. I looked around my room. It felt weird to be in my room when I knew Ma wouldn't be checking on me before she went bed or waking me up if my clock didn't go off. I looked at all the pictures of Ma, that I had up. I felt tears come to my eyes. I couldn't stay in a room were there were pictures of Ma. I took all the pictures of Ma down. In all, there was about, seven. I looked at them all, as a few tears exscaped my eyes. The first one was the first family picture that had been taken with me in it.

_**Flashback:  
**I looked at Ma. _

"Ma, why are we all dressed up?" It had only been a month since I became a Mercer. Christmas was in a week.

"Becuase we are going to take a family picture."

"What's a family picture?" I asked. I had never taken a family picture before.

"A family picture is a photo of a family."

A thoughtfull expression came to my face. "And we're a family, so we all are going to be in this picture, right?"

"Yes, sweetheart." Ma started to talk to the person who was going to take our picture. I went upstairs. I was in a dress, so I wasn't too happy. I didn't like dresses. I went into Jack's room.

"Hey, Jackie!" I said happily. Jack looked at me. He grinned at me. Jack was dressed up too. He was wearing a pair of dress pants and a blue button down shirt. He also had a tie on. It was dark blue. (A/N:Just image seeing him dressed up like that! Hmmmhmmmhmmm. day dreams Opps, sorry! Back to the story!)

"Hey, Sar-bear!"

"Guess what!" I said, as I jumped on his bed next to him.

"What?" he asked.

"C'mon, guess!"

"Okay. Ummmm, you are gonna go tickle Bobby?" Jack asked.

"No! Its the reason why you are dressed up!"

"Oh, the family picture."

"Yeah! And I know why we are taking a family picture!"

"Oh, really?" I nodded my head, making my two pig tails bounce. "Why?"

"Because, we're a family so, we all are going to be in it."

"And you just came here into the family, so we have to have a family picture with you in it, right?" I nodded my head. I laied my head on Jack's chest. I felt him start to play with my pig tails. I started to get sleeply, just from listening to Jack's heart beat.

"Aw, look at the fairy and the princess." I lifted my head and looked at the door way were Bobby, Jerry and Angel were standing.

"Fuck off, Bobby." Jack said. "Sarah was falling alseep. You woke her up."

"Well, she had to get up so we can take the family picture." I got off Jack and went up to Bobby.

"Your mean, Bobby." I stated. Jerry, Angel and Jack laughed. Bobby picked me up. Bobby was dressed up too. He had a pair of dress pants on with a button down black shirt, with a red tie. Angel was wearing dress pants, with a black turtle neck on. Jerry had on dress pants with a red button down shirt and a black tie.

"Why, am I mean, Sarah?" Bobby asked, faking a hurt expression.

"Because I said so!"

"And that means your right, right Bethie?" Angel asked, taking me away from Bobby. I nodded my head. I wrapped my little arms around Angel's neck. I gave Angel a kiss on the cheek for getting why I was right.

"Look! She loooooooves me!" Angel said in a sing-song voice. I giggled at Angel.

"Boys! Sarah! Come on its time for the picture!" Ma yelled from downstairs.

"Coming Ma!" Bobby yelled. "C'mon guys, lets go have our pictures taken." Bobby started to walk downstairs, with Jerry following.

"C'mon Jackie-poo." Angel said. Jack got off his bed and walked downstairs with me and Angel.

"What took you three so long?" Bobby asked.

"We were trying to figure out the best way to get you Bobby." I said.

"Now, why would you want to do that?"

"Umm, because its you." I said.

"Well, just know kitten, that I know were you sleep. I can always get you back!" I stuck my toungue out at Bobby, causing Jack, Angel, and Jerry to laugh. Bobby chuckled at me.

We got ready for the picture. Ma was in the middle, Bobby sitting on her right, Angel sitting on her left, Jerry sitting on Bobby's left and Jack was sitting on Angel's right. I was sitting in Ma's lap. The second the picture had been taken, me and my brothers ran upstairs. Five minutes later we all were downstairs in ready for hockey. Giving Ma a kiss bye, we all took off for Bobby's car. We then took off for the rink.

Bobby came home with a busted lip, Jerry had a black eye, Angel's jaw was swelling, Jack had a bump on his head, and I was just fine as rain. I did have a few bruises from falling, but that was it.

**End Flashback **

I chuckled dryly at the memory. I heard someone in the bathroom and I knew it was Bobby. He was crying and hiding it, by letting the water run. Jack was playing one of his guitars softly. I placed the pictures with Ma in them face down on the night stand by my bed. I heard the warter stop running, and I heard Bobby speak to Jack.

"You been crying in here, you little fairy?"

The guitar playing stopped. "Leave it alone, man." came Jack's reply. I could tell he didn't want to start joking around, just yet.

"Still making alot of racket on that freaking thing?" I heard Bobby ask Jack. I knew he was talking about Jack's guitar.

"Yeah, still making alot of racket. Too weird in Mom's room?" I stood up and went to my door.

"Oh, man. Way to weird. Its crazy. I mean, everything is exactly the same. She didn't change nothing in this house."

I walked the short distance to Jack's door way.

"Thats because she wanted to keep it the same for you guys when you came to visit or decided you wanted to move back in." I said. Bobby and Jack looked up at me. I went and sat down on the edge of Jack's bed. Before I could get in a comforting postion, Bobby pulled me down, and Jack pushed me off the bed with his foot.

"Hey! That wasn't nice!" I said, as Bobby placed me in front of him. I leaned backward into Bobby's chest. I didn't care right then, that he never visited in five fuckin' years, I just wanted to feel protected. And with Bobby and Jack in the same room as me and knowing that Jerry and Angel were there too, was comforting to me.

"She's right, Jack that wasn't nice." Bobby said.

"Well, it wasn't nice of you too pull her off." Jack retorted.

"Both of you aren't nice. Hows that?" I asked them. Bobby chuckled and ruffled my hair, which I hadn't put in a ponytail just yet. And Jack nuged me with his foot.

"Your foot stinks, Jackie-o!" I cried out, playfuly.

"It does not." Jack said.

"I can't smell it, but I bet it does." I said. Bobby chuckled. Jack tried not to chuckle, but he failed. For about ten seconds all of us were quiet.

"Look at y'all." Jerry said from the doorway.

"What?" Bobby asked.

"Nohing. I'm just happy to see you, man. Happy to see my brothers, thats all."

"Hmmhmm?" I said, clearing my throat. "What about me, Jerry? I thought I was a girl, with girl parts. Not a boy with boy parts."

"I'm happy to see you to, Sarah."

"Good. I'm happy to see you to."

"I'm happy to see you too, Jerry." Bobby said.****

"I guess I'll stop by the grocery store and grab a turkey or something. Have a Thanksgiving dinner. Lets at least act like we're a real family. Mom would like that."

Jerry was right. She would have liked that. She would have loved to have the whole family together for Thanksgiving.

"Were you think you going?" I looked up and saw Angel standing in the hall way.

"Its a little heavey in here. I'm gonna just go outside and get me a little air."

I chuckled as Bobby leaned his head back and laughed and Jerry leaned his head down as he chuckled. Angel was lying. He was going to go see Sofi. Also known in our house as La Vida Loca and Loco Ono.

"She got hard dick in her right now. She's screaming someone else's name, and the last thing she's doing is thinking about your black ass. Leave it alone, man."

Me and Jack were laughing very hard at what Bobby said. I couldn't help, but think that tears of laughter should be pouring down our faces. It had always been fun to gang up on Angel about Sofi. I mean, I like her and all that, but I just like to gang up on Angel about seeing her. And Sofi knows when I call her La Vida Loca or Loco Ono, I'm just playing.

"I can't even belive y'all coming at me with this junk, man."

"She's nothing but trouble." Bobby said.

"I'm standing here telling y'all both right now, I'm not going to see that girl and I'm not!" and with that Angel walked downstairs and out the door. Me and Jack laughed for a little bit longer.

"You know, he is going to go see her, right?" I asked Bobby, when I had been able to control my laughter.

"Yeah, I know. He just better not bring her here afterward."

"Are we talking about the same Angel? Or two totaly different Angels, hmm?"

"Shut-up." Bobby said, as he ruffled my hair again. Jerry went and sat at Jack's desk.

"Are you going to tell them, Sarah?" Jerry asked me.

"Tell us, what?" Bobby asked.

"I was with Ma when she got shot and I wondered for a day or two afterward if there had been anything I could have done to save her. But now I don't, so there." I said kinda fast.

"Okay, first of all, we know about you being there. Green and Flower told us." I heard Jack give a snort of laughter at Fowler's nickname. "And secondly," Bobby lifted my chin, so I was looking him in the face. "There was nothing you could have done, got that?" I nodded my head. "Good." and with that, he let go of my chin.

"You know, Bobby you had it wrong." I said, after being quiet for a little while.

"What did I have wrong?"

"Angel isn't the asshole. You are."

"If I'm the asshole, what is Angel?"

"A dumbass."

"Jerry?"

"A smartass." That got a cry of protest from Jerry.

"And Jack?" Jack who was chuckling at Jerry stoped, when he heard that.

"Jackie's a jackass of course!"

"Hey!" Jack cried out as, Bobby, Jerry, and me chuckled.

Standing up I said, "Hay is for horses Jack." That made Bobby and Jerry chuckle even more. I went and wrapped my arms around Jack's neck.

"Good-night, Jack. I love you."

"I love you too, Sar-bear. Good-night." Jack said, before he gave me a kiss on the top of my head.

I went over to Jerry and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Good-night, Jerry. I love you."

"Good-night Liz. I love you, too."

I walked to the door. "Hey, what about me Sarah?" Bobby asked me. I turned back around and walked over to Bobby.

"Now, how could I have forgoten my big sister?" I asked playfuly. Jack and Jerry laughed, while Bobby chuckled. I hugged Bobby.

"I love you Bobby. Good-night."

"I love you too, kitten. Good-night." I walked out of Jack's room and into mine. Jerry popped his head into my room to tell me he was leaving about five minutes later. I then turned my light off and got into bed. Praying I wouldn't dream about that night. The night that took away my mom. The woman who gave me my four big brothers. I fell alsleep to only wake up two hours later.

A/N:Sorry it took so long to get this up! But I'm sick and I hurt my leg so, shrugs I'll have the next chapter up when I can.

Next Chapter:Sarah and Jack remember the things that happened in the pics. And some other stuff, I think. I don't know. LOL


	4. Memories

Four Brothers And A Sister  
By:Sarah Mercer

Disclaimer:I do NOT own anything from Four Brothers. I only own Sarah, her friends, teachers, and the random people that are not from the movie. So, don't sue me!

A/N:Just a heads up, this chapter is going to be full of flashbacks. And sorry for the wait, but I am extremly busy with school, friends, family, and my life, so please do not get angry at me!

And heres a profile of Sarah. I forgot to do one.

Name:Sarah Elizabeth Mercer

Height:5'5 1/3

Weight:Somewere between 110 and 130

Eyes:Dark Warm Brown

Hair:Dark Brown, turning black.

Style:Rocker and anything she likes

Music:Mainly rock, classic rock, 80's and country. But listens to everything.

Pircings:Ears:Once.

Nicknames:Beth, Bethie, Liz, and Lizzie are her brothers nickname's for her because of her middle name. Kitten is Bobby's nickname for her because like a kitten, she can be sweet on second, but piss her off and she tears you a new hide. Sar-bear is Jack's nickname for her, because like a bear is protective over her loved ones. Baby girl is Angel's nickname for her, because she is his baby girl. Little bit is what Jerry calls her, because next to Jack hes the tallest of her brothers and the nickname gets on Sarah's nerves.

And now the story!

I groaned as I woke up. I had been dreaming about Ma and woke up right as she got shot. I got out of my bed and went downstairs. I went and grabbed me a coke bottle. I popped the top off with that gripper thing. I took a swallow of the cold liquid. It felt nice and cold to my throat. I turned around from where I was facing the counter and started to walk out the kitchen. I ran right into Jack, who was coming into the kitchen.

"Ah! Dammit! Jack you scared the shit outa of me." I said, placing the hand that didn't have my coke bottle in it over my heart.

"Sorry, Liz. You scared me too."

"Yeah, well, I ain't the giant bean pole. You can see over my head so there!"

Jack snorted at me. He went and grabbed himself a beer. I started to walk into the living room, but got cut off by Angel, and Sofi running into the house, almost naked.

"Ah! My eyes! They burnnin'!" I said/yelled.

Angel and Sofi ignored me and went upstairs. I went to close the door, but someone was walking up the steps.

"Where are they?"

"Who?" I asked as the guy came and stood in the doorway.

"My girl and that fucker." From that I guessed he was talking about Angel and Sofi and that this was her supposed boyfriend.

"Well, sorry, but they're not here."

"I know they're here! I fuckin' saw them run in here! Now, let me go get my girl and teach that fucker a lesson or else you will be in trouble."

"Look, they are not here! Now, do you know who's fuckin' house this is? This is the Mercer's house. Now, we had to go to our mothers funeral today, so do you want me to get my brother Bobby to come down here and setle this? 'Cause Bobby don't like being waken up when he's getting his beauty sleep. And he hates it when people threaten his little sister. So, let ask you again: Do you want me to go upstairs and get my brother Bobby to come down here and have a little talk with you?"

"You're bluffin'. Bobby Mercer hasn't been in Detroit for five years."

"Yeah, but like I said earlier, we had to go to our mothers funeral today. So, do you want me to go get him?"

"Yeah, go get him." I turned my head and looked behind me.

"Jack?" I called for Jack.

"Yeah?" came his reply. I knew he was listening in, making sure the guy didn't try anything.

"Can you go get Bobby, pretty please?"

"Yeah." Jack walked out of the kitchen and gave the guy a glance over and then walked upstairs. About fifteen seconds later Jack was walking downstais with Bobby. Bobby was wearing a pair of sweat pants and a wife beater and Jack was wearing a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt that was for "Lynard Skinard." Bobby walked over to me, while Jack stayed behind at the foot of the steps.

"You okay Sarah?" Bobby asked.

"I'm okay."

"Good." Bobby said, then he turned his attenion to the guy. I could tell he was fuckin' scared of Bobby. I mean, who wouldn't be? He's scary. But his family knew what he was like, so there. "You know, I don't like being woken up to find out some guy is threatin' my little sister. Now, why don't you get the fuck out of here, or else I will kick your ass."

"Fine, but I want my girl." and with that the guy walked out, got in a car and drove off.

"I'm going back to bed. I'll deal with Angel and La Vida Loca tomorrow." Bobby said, and then he walked upstairs. I closed both doors and locked them. I looked at Jack.

"Bobby scared the that fucker easily." I said.

"Yeah, he did."

"Well, I'm going back to bed. 'Night, Jackie."

"'Night Sarah."

I finished my coke and threw the bottle away. I then went upstairs. I left my door open a crack, and crawled into my bed. I couldn't go back to sleep, so I turned on a lamp I had by my bed and picked up the pictures I had face down on the bed side table and started to look through them. But I got stopped by Jack walking in my room.

"What are you doing Sarah? You need to go to sleep."

"I can't sleep, so I'm looking trought these pictures." I said, as Jack sat at the end of my bed.

"What pictures?"

"Pictures with Ma in them."

"Oh." We stayed slient for a little bit, but then I shifted on my bed and patted the place next to me.

"Come here Jackie." Jack shifted himself where he was sitting/laying next to me. I layed my head down on his shoulder.Jack then shifted to make it where we both were laying down and my head was now on his chest. I grabbed my blankets and pulled them up. Jack then wrapped his arm around me.

"Remember this one?" I asked, showing him the first family picture with me in it.

"Yeah, I remember."

"What about this one?" I asked showing him one where the whole family had been out in the snow.

"Yeah, I remember that one too."

**_Flashback_**

_"Can we go play in the snow, Ma?" I asked Ma. It was my first christmas with them and it was snowing just a week before Christmas. _

"Yes, you can."

I took off running for the living room were my brothers were. I ran and jumped on Bobby.

"Whoa, were are you going Sarah?"

_"Ma said we can go out and play in the snow." _

"Really?" I nodded my head. Bobby looked at my other brothers. "What do you guys say? Want to go out and play in the snow?" All of my brothers nodded and soon, all of us were suited up and outside playing in the snow. We started to have a snowball fight. Jack, Angel, and me v.s Bobby and Jerry. We were having so much fun, we didn't see Ma at all. She had sneaked up on us and using a bucket that was full of snow, she dumped it on Bobby.

"Ah!" Bobby yelled when he got covered in snow. He looked at Ma. "Ma, why did you do that?"

_"I couldn't let you have all the fun now, could I?" Ma started to play with us. After playing for a long time, Jerry ran into the house and cam out with a camra. _

"Jerry, why do you have that camra?" Angel asked.

"I'm going to take a picture of us, you dumbass."

Jerry got the camra ready and the fixed it to go off in a few seconds. We all crowded around each other. Bobby was holding me in his arms and was standing next to Ma. Jack was standing next to Bobby. Jerry was standing next to Ma and Angel was standing next to Jerry. After the picture all of us went in and had some hot choclate.

_**End Flashback**_

"I felt like I was numb for the rest of the day." I said, remembering.

"Me too." Jack said, also remembering.

"Oh, man. What about this one?" I asked, showing Jack a picture from my first birthday with them.

"Oh, man." Jack chuckled.

**_Flashback_**

_"Jackie!" I yelled, as I jumped on Jack. _

"Ah! What, Sar-bear?"

"Guess what!"

"What?"

"Guess!"

"Ummm, its your birthday?"

"Yep! I'm turning seven!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Jack, Sarah, can you come down here?" Ma yelled from downstiars. Me and Jack went downstairs, with Jack holding me. When we got downstairs, we saw our brothers standing there with huge grins on their faces. Ma was standing in front of them with a huge grin too.

_"Happy birthday, Sarah." Ma said to me before giving me a kiss on the forehead. _

_"Happy birthday, Kitten." Bobby said before taking me from Jack and giving me a kiss on the top of my head._

_"Happy birthday, baby girl." Angel said before taking me from Bobby and giving me a kiss on the top of my head._

_"Happy birthday, little bit." Jerry said before taking me from Angel and giving me a kiss on the top of my head._

_"Happy birthday Sar-bear." Jack said before taking me from Jerry and giving me a kiss on the top of my head. _

_We walked into the dining room where my cake and presents where. After eating and opening my presents Ma, had me sit in my seat and my brothers crowd around me. She then fixed the camera to go off and got next to us. After the picture had been taken me and my brothers played with my new stuff while Ma watched with a smile._

_**End Flashback**_

"That was my first birthday here." I said remembering.

"Yeah, it was." Jack said remembering also.

"That seems like so long ago." I said sadly.

"Yeah it does, huh?"

I nodded my head and sighed. I was happy my brothers where home, but I still hated the reason they where home. I closed my eyes and started to drift off. I heard the click of my lamp being turned off and saw through my eye lids that it got darker.

"Good-night Jackie." I mumbled almost alsleep.

"Good-night Sar-bear." Jack said almost alsleep like me.

I fell alseep just seconds later.

(Nobody's p.o.v)

Bobby got out of his Ma's bed and went into the bathroom. When he came out he went to his brother Jack's door and saw that he wasn't in there. He then went to his sisters door and saw his two youngest siblings laying down next to each other, holding each other close.

With a soft smile Bobby walked up to them and pulled the blanket up on them even more, to make sure they stayed warm. He then kissed the forehead of his little brother.

"Good-night Jackie." Bobby whispered.

Bobby then wiped a few hairs out of his sisters face and kissed her on her forehead.

"Good-night Sarah." Bobby whispered.

He walked to the door of the room and turned and looked at his two youngest siblings. He then closed the door and walked to his Ma's room. He got in the bed and fell alsleep.

A/N: SO SORRY! I am so sorry about the wait! But I had a bit of writers block and then I have so much going on! So please forgive me! But with the next few chapters having more of the movie in them I should (HOPEFULLY!) be able to get the next chapters out sooner. Review now!


	5. Dinner And Turkey Cup

Four Brothers And A Sister  
By:Sarah Mercer

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Four Brothers! I wish I did but I don't! I only own Sarah and those random people.

A/N: Here's the next chapter my peeps!

I woke up to Bobby yelling at Angel. Jack was gone. I got out of bed and went downstairs in my PJ's;

a pair of shorts and a over sized tee shirt. I went downstaris and saw Bobby with a hockey stick, Angel standing in front of him and Jerry was sitting in the chair by the fire place.

"Loco Ono is not staying in this house!" Bobby said/yelled.

"Bullshit Bobby!" Angel said/yelled.

Isn't it funny how my brothers can say something and yet be yelling? Its funny.

"I don't care! La Vida Loca ain't staying in this house one more night! So get her stuff-" Bobby started, but Angel cut him off.

Jerry was laughing like I was at our brothers agruement.

"So it's your house?"

"This ain't no homeless shelter." Bobby said.

"Your not running shit, Bobby! You not!" Angel said/yelled.

"Hey Bobby!" Sofi said getting Bobby's attention from where she had came and stood behind me.

Sofi started to say stuff in spanish. And whats so bad about it I knew what she was saying!

"Baby, why don't you go back upstairs. I got this covered." Angel said to Sofi.

"Whats wrong with you?" Sofi asked Bobby.

"Go back upstairs!" Angel said/yelled.

"Why do you let him to me like that?" Sofi asked Angel. Sofi smacked Angel's hand away from her where it had been pointing upstairs.

"Was I speaking spanish?" Bobby asked. "Was I speaking spanish?"

"Whats your problem?" Sofi asked.

"Can you stop talking to my girl like that, man" Angel asked Bobby. "Thats what I'm talking about, Bobby."

"She wasn't your girl yesterday, man. She had another man. So I'm confused." Bobby said.

"What you talking about, man? She is my girl!" Angel said.

"He's right!" Jerry said. I think he was talking about Angel but I don't know.

"Lets just play some fucking Turkey cup, man. How about that?" Bobby asked using his stick to hit a hockey puck.

I laughed and rolled my eyes at my brothers, causing them to look at me.

"What are you wearing Sarah?" Bobby asked looking at my tee shirt that went over my shorts.

"A tee shirt and a pair of shorts." I answered.

"Well, where the fuck are the shorts?" Angel asked.

Isn't it funny how my brothers can go from arguing with each other to ganging up on me? It isn't.

"Under the shirt. See?" I asked lifting my shirt and showing them my shorts.

"Yeah, yeah. Go change and then give me my shirt back." Bobby said with a grin, 'cause it was his shirt I was wearing.

"Hey, I took this shirt and I'm not giving it back!" I said as I walked back to my room. I saw Bobby shake his head while he laughed.

I came back down wearing a pair of camios, with my chain wallet on, and a black tee shirt with splarted paint on it. I also had on my black shoes.

I went and sat down next to Bobby who was sorta laying on his side. He had his his left elbow propped up on two pillows. He put his right leg in my lap. I used my right hand to prop up my head with the elbow on the arm of the couch and my left arm was drapped over Bobby's leg. Jerry was sitting in the chair by the fire place and Angel was sitting next to the record player.

"Don't start, man." Bobby said when Angel picked up one of the yellow discs that was on the record player.

Angel threw on at Bobby. Bobby tried to catch it, but he missed it and it hit his chest.

"Why do you always do that?" Bobby asked.

"Shut up." Angel said throwing another one at Bobby and then another one at him again.

"To be aggravting." Jerry said.

"To be aggravting." Angel mimicked Jerry, before throwing one at Jerry. I was chuckling at my brothers, when Angel threw one at me. It hit me in my arm (left). I grabbed it and threw it back at him, hitting him in the shoulder.

"Chill out, man. I'm watching the game. Come on." Jerry said moving his head as another disc came at his head. "Why don't y'all hold that down?"

"Yeah." Bobby said, throwing a disc at Angel that made him have to duck his head to dodge it.

"Hold that down, man." Jerry said.

"You a woman." Angel said.

"Why is that a bad thing? I'm going to be a woman." I said with a grin. Angel threw one at me with a slight smile.

"Get him Jerry." Bobby said.

"Try it one more time." Jerry said.

"What you gonna do?" Angel asked.

"You'll see." Jerry said.

"Big-ass teeth. Bite me?" Angel asked before making chomping sounds with his teeth.

"You do got some big-ass teeth, Jerry." Bobby said laughing.

"Yeah, you do, Jerry." I said laughing.

I heard Jack chuckle from the kitchen.

"Yeah." Angel said.

"All right." Jerry said, before getting up and smacking Angel upside his head while his back was turned.

"Yeah, get him, Jerry!" Bobby said.

"Go Jerry! Go Angel!" I said.

"What's up?" Jerry asked.

"What the hell you doing?" Angel asked getting up.

"Come on, boy." Jerry said. They started to wrestle.

"The Gorgeous Black Ladies of Wrestling, Nitro (Jerry) and Midnight (Angel). Nitro got Midnight in a headlock. Get him! Get him, Jerry!" Bobby said like a announcer.

Laughing, I cheered for my brothers. "Go Jerry! Go Angel! Whoop his ass Jerry! Whoop his ass Angel!" I said laughing.

"Midnight trying to get up, but Nitro's on him! Get him Nitro!" Bobby said.

"Okay. All right, all right. All right." Angel said.

"I'm still your big brother." Jerry said getting up and helping Angel up.

"What a fight ladies and gentleman." I said chuckling.

We watched the game for about ten more minutes before Bobby spoke. "Come on, man. Lets eat. Bring out that bird."

We all walked into the dining room and got around the table. Bobby at the end of the table to my right, and Angel was next to me in between Bobby and me. Jack was across from me with Jerry next to him. We all stood up for the blessing. We took each others hands.

"Jesus Christ, our Lord and Savior, thank-you for this day. Thank-you for the food we're about to receive and thank-you for bringing us together. Amen." Bobby said the blessing.

"Amen." me, Jack, Angel and Jerry echoed.

We all sat down and got comfortble in our seats.

"Pass me the salad, man." Jerry said to Jack. Jack handed Jerry the salad. We all were quiet for a minute.

"Close your mouth, Angel. You think you a cow or something?" Jerry asked Angel who was shovling food into his mouth. Angel slowed down his eating.

"I think he thinks he's a horse." I said smirking at Jerry. Jerry shook his head at me.

Angel went to cover some new tattoo's on his arm and then grinned at Ma's seat. He then moved his elbow off the table.

"Mable mable if your able keep your elbow off the table." I chanted to Angel with a grin. Angel grinned at me.

Jack seemed to get a far away look in his eyes and then looked at Ma's seat and then nodded slowly. He then went back to eating. I tapped his leg with my foot, making him look at me. I crossed my eyes and stuck out my toungue making him smile and shake his head.

I took a sip of my drink and then a bite of food. I glanced at Ma's seat. It was weird that she wasn't sitting right there. I took a bite of food, trying not to look at Ma's seat, because I just knew I would break down if I did.

_"Sarah."_ I heard from Ma's seat. I turned my head and saw Ma sitting there.

_"Sarah, I know you miss your brothers, but I know they love you. They will kill anyone for hurting you.They love you."_ She said. I remembered getting hurt before coming to Ma.

_"Sarah. You will never get hurt like that again. Me and your brothers will always be here making sure of that. Remember that."_ She said. I nodded my head before looking at my food.

"To hell with this, man." Bobby said standing up. "Lets go get a pick-up game. I wanna see some quick sticks and some tight passing."

"Its too cold, man. I ain't come all this way back out here to go play no hockey." Angel said.

"Come on, ladies, lets show these guys some fucking skills!" Bobby said walking around the table behind Jerry and Jack.

"I'm with you, Bobby." I said standing up and going to grab my stuff.

"Now our little sister is the only one up for hockey. How sad is that?" I heard Bobby ask as I went and grabbed my stuff.

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

"Yeah! Come on. Bring it." Bobby said/yelled skating across the ice. I laughed and done a turn and skated behind Bobby, smacking him with my stick. I laughed as he turned around, rubbing his head. I took off as he came after me.

All of us on the ice were yelling and laughing as we played. I knocked one guy down that tried to go after Jack who had the puck. I skated away with a laugh, only to get knocked down by the guy I had knocked down slamming into me. I took off after him and checked him into the wall before my brothers could. Buit after I had checked him, my brothers all slammed into him once he stood up.

I grabbed the puck from some guy and skated toward the goal. I sent it flying and yet out a, "Wahoooo!" as I skated past Bobby. I stuck my toungue out at him, making him shake his head.

I knocked guys into the ice as Angel skated toward the goal. Jack and I knocked down a big guy together.

"Mercer power, baby!" I yelled laughing. Jack laughed and shook his head.

"Let me talk to the girls." Jerry said into his cell phone.

"Oh, God." I murmmured with a chuckle.

"What are you doing? Give me that!" Bobby said grabbing Jerry's cell phone from him. "Get your head out of your ass, Jerry!"

"Thats my phone, man!" Jerry said as Bobby hit Jerry's cell phone with his hockey stick.

"Come on, Jerry! This is hockey! You can't keep talk on your phone during a game. You can get hurt!" I yelled at her older brother. Jerry gave me a look that said, "don't-start-with-me". The hockey game went on.

A/N: Not the best place to stop it, but in the next chapter we get to go to the lawyer's office and a bunch of other shit:D I don't know how long it will be but it will be good size unless I have to write a short chapter. And damn, two chapters in two days? I'm on a roll! LOL

PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS!


	6. Only Going To Get Worse

Four Brothers And A Sister

By: Sarah Mercer

Disclaimer: Maybe for my birthday I can get them. But 'till then, I don't own them! I only own Sarah and those random people!

A/N: Here's the 6th chapter! Enjoy!

I was sitting in a chair in Ma's lawyer office. I was sitting next to Angel who was next to Bobby who was next to Jack and then Jerry. I was sitting at the end of the table.

"Gentlmen and lady, I am truely sorry about your mother. Although I only met Evelyn the one time...she made quite a impression." The lawyer said.

I smirked at him saying he only met her once. They were pretty damn good friends.

"I know it's difficult to deal with mundane finacial matters while your heart still grieves for a loved one." he said.

"How much do we get?" Jack asked.

Bobby slapped him upside his head.

"Come on, man." Jerry said.

"Dumbass." I mutttered as I looked out the window.

"Excuse me." the lawyer said getting up and heading to a table by the door.

"Jack, what the--?" Angel asked.

"Stupid-ass Jack, what's wrong with you?" Bobby asked, while looking at some papers.

"What was that?" Jerry asked.

"This is the contents of your mother's safety-deposit box. I'll leave you to look through it." the lawyer said before walking out the room.

Bobby took the box and opened it. He handed Jack some papers, then Jerry and then me.

"Birth certificate." Jack said.

I looked at mine. It was my birth certificate and my adoption papers too. I didn't need a piece of paper to tell me who's my family.

"The adoption papers." Jack said.

"I don't need some stupid ass papers to tell me who's my family. I know who they are." I said waving my papers. Angel and Bobby grinned and nodded at me. I opened my papers and read my birth certificate.

"Henry Ford Hospital. So I am from Detroit." Jerry said.

"Lansing, Michigan." Jack said.

"My mom was 16?" Jerry asked.

"Detorit Centrel Hospital (A/N: I made that up LOL). So I'm from Detorit too." I said.

"I got any papers in there?" Angel asked Bobby.

Bobby shook his head and said, "No."

"I don't?"

"No."

"You got any papers in there?"

"No."

"Whoa." Jack said reaching into the box and pulling out a piece of paper. "1969. Mom went to woodstock." Jack said looking at what I think was a ticket.

"You didn't know Mom was a hippie?" Bobby asked with a grin. "Oh, here we go." Bobby said standing up with something. I saw that it was money as I stood up.

"I ain't got no papers in there, man?" Angel asked looking in the box.

"There's some paper right there." Bobby said handing Angel some money. He then handed Jerry some.

"What about me?" Jack asked.

"That'll look good on you." Bobby said handing Jack a necklace.

"Whatever, man." Jack said. I had to chuckle. I looked at Bobby.

"Hey, Bobby what about your baby sister?"

Bobby handed me a dollar. "Now don't go spending it in one place now." He said with a grin. I slapped his arm lightly.

"Asshole." I said affectionly.

Bobby grinned at me.

"You're fucking with me." Jack said.

"Quit crying. Come on, I got something to show y'all." Jerry said. As we all started to head out the lawyer came back up to us.

"There is one other matter we must discuss." He said.

"What other matter?" Bobby asked.

"Uh, well its about the custody of your sister." he said. My brothers shared a look.

"Jack take Sarah out to the car." Bobby said.

"Come on, Sarah." Jack said leading me outside.

Me and Jack leaned againest the car waiting for our brothers.

(Nobody's p.o.v and this is inside the buliding with the brothers and the lawyer)

"Why would we have to worry about this? Didn't our mother give one of us custody?" Bobby asked.

"Well, sort of. She had it that if none of you could or wanted to take care of her, then she would be sent to live with someone your mother trusted." the lawyer said.

"Wouldn't want to?" Angel muttered.

"Look, we'll take custody of her." Bobby said.

"Which one of you?" the lawyer asked.

"I will, since you guys will be blowing out of town." Jerry said.

The lawyer nodded. "Is that okay with you two?" he asked.

Angel nodded slowly. Bobby nodded his head slowly too.

"Okay then." the lawyer said. Jerry signed all the papers. Afterward they walked outside.

Jack gave them a questioning look. Bobby nodded his head, letting Jack know everything was fine. Jack, Sarah and Angel got in Bobby's car with Bobby, while Jerry got in his. As they drove it was quiet.

Sarah was looking out her window, wondering if her brothers had custody of her or not.

Almost as if reading her mind, Bobby spoke. "Its okay, Sarah. You aren't going any where." he said.

(Sarah's p.o.v)

I smiled and nodded my head. I was happy to hear that. We finaly got to where Jerry wanted to show us his dream.

"This is it." Jerry said as we walked up to his dream.

"So, this is your dream, Jerry." Jack said as we walked up the ramp or whatever it was.

"Oh, yeah."

"Theres alot of space in here." Jack said. "What are you gonna do, Bulid some automoblies?"

"No, luxry lofts." Jerry said. I nodded my head from where I was on Angel's back, getting a piggy back ride.

"Rims, man." Jack said.

"Urban sophitication is what I'm talking about." Jerry said.

"So now you're doing real estate?" Angel asked.

"This whole first floor here is gonna be lavish offices and storefronts." Jerry said. "I'm gonna put stained-glass windows here--"

"This buliding is condemned. You got insurance?" Bobby asked.

"Why?" Jerry asked.

"So we can burn this bitch down." Bobby said. I laughed from where I was now standing next to Angel.

"No, we aren't burning shit down. You always want to destory something." Jerry said.

"Look. Look at your little brother." Bobby said. I looked over at Jack who was peeing.

"Gross." I muttered.

"Jack!" Jerry said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is this the master suite? Am I making the property vaule go down?" Jack asked.

Jerry didn't find that so funny, but me, Bobby and Angel where laughing.

"This shithole gives the term "Motor City Breakdown" a whole new meaning, Jerry. How the hell are you going to pay for all this?" Bobby asked, walking and standing behind a table. Jack came and stood at one end, Angel had his back to us looking at something and was in between Bobby and Jerry and I was at the other end next to Jerry.

"Goverment redevelopment loan. Easy to qualify. Low intrest rates. Y'all stick around, I might give y'all ass a job." Jerry said.

Angel laughed and turned around. "They look like nipples." he said pointing at something. I couldn't tell what it was.

We all just went quiet and turned away from Angel.

"Lets go get a real drink." Bobby said taking one last sallow of his beer before throwing it to the ground.

About ten minutes later we where outside the bar, Johnny G's. Bobby's friend, owned it.

"Can't I come in?" I asked for the tenth time.

"No." Bobby said.

"Please? Its fuckin' cold out here." I said.

"No. We'll only be a minute." Bobby said.

I groaned. "Come on Bobby. Its cold out here. And besides I'm not going to drink anything."

"No. Now stop bugging me about it." Bobby said getting out of the car. Angel got out and lifted the seat for Jack.

"You know I hate you, right Bobby?" I asked him though the window, which he had left cracked.

"Yeah, I love you too sweetheart." Bobby said walking up to Jerry who was waiting for them.

I looked at Angel and Jack, who hadn't closed the door yet. "I hate you two, too." I said.

"We love you too, baby girl." Angel said closing the door. I watch my brothers walk in to Johnny G's.

I sat there, with my arms crossed. It was so fuckin' cold. I ws going to kill Bobby when he came back out. I looked out the back window at nothing. I looked out all the windows, waiting for my brothers to get their asses back here. I looked out the back window and saw some guys. It looked like they where fighting. I remembered what Bobby had told me once.

He had told me if I was ever left in a car alone and something started to happen, like some weird guy came up or some people started to fight, I should get out of the car and go inside to where he or our other brothers or Ma was.

I was going to follow his advice. I got out of the car, locked it and went inside. I walked up to the bar where my brothers where. I went and sat next to Jerry.

"Hey, Jer." I said. All four of my brothers looked at me.

"Didn't I tell you to stay in the car?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, but some guys got to fighting outside, so I came in." I said.

Bobby nodded. "Okay. Johnny pour my sister a NON-acholic drink." Bobby said putting emphais on non.

I took the drink Johnny handed me. "Thanks." I said. Johnny nodded his head.

"You're attention, please. I wanna make a toast. To Evelyn Mercer. The greates mother five degenerate bastards ever had." Bobby said. We all clinked our glasses together and drowned our shots.

I sat my glass on the bar. Jerry pushed it to where our brothers glasses where.

"Johnny, pour me and my brothers another round. And a nice wram milk for my sister here." Bobby said patting Jack on the back. I rolled my eyes. I took my shot glass back after Jerry made sure it was non-acholic.

"Man, I will drink you under the table." Jack said.

"We're not talking about sperm, Jack, this is whiskey." Bobby said.

"Gross." I muttered.

A few minutes later we were sitting at one of the tables. On one side, Bobby was sitting with Jerry on his left and on the other Angel was sitting with Jack on his right. I was sitting at the end of the table, next to Jerry and Jack.

"Jack drinks Jack. Jack drinks Jack." Jack was chanting as he drinked, seeing as he was drinking Jack Daniels.

"Thats your little brother." Jerry said to Bobby.

"Jack drinks Jack. Jack drinks Jack." Jack chanted again.

"Jack licks ass crack and ball sack." Bobby said.

I made a gross-out face. I mean, who wants to hear their brother say that?

"Jack doesn't lick ass crack and ball sack! Jack likes boobs. Jack gots fans. Jack gots lots of fans" Jack said.

"Jack needs to stop talking in third person. Its annoying." I said. 

"Will you shut-up, man?" Angel asked Jack.

We all talked for a minute, before Johnny came up to us.

"Hey, that's real goddamn bad stuff about your mom, fellas." Johnny said coming and standing behind me. I twisted in my seat to look at him. My back was to Jack. "Freaking gangs. Worms. Someone ought to step on them."

"Which gang, Johnny G?" Bobby asked.

"Oh, shit. Here we go. I knew it." Jerry said.

"I think I heard something." Johnny said. "The neighborhood's really upset about this."

"Same old Bobby. Mama always said, "As bright as Bobby is, he just doesn't like to think." Ain't no good going to come from this. Let the damn police do their damn job." Jerry said.

"Oh, stop with the police." Jack said before taking a sawllow of his drink.

"Please." I said.

"Jerry, half the cops in this town are crooked. You think the other half give two shits about another liquor-store hold up?" Bobby asked.

"I'm telling you, man, Green's on our side on this one." Jerry said. "Come on, man."

"Green?" Angel asked. "She's the only woman that gave a damn, man. The least we could do is go bang on a few doors and see what happens. We owe her that much."

I nodded my head agreeing with Angel. We owed Ma that much at the very least.

"Why are you acting like such a bitch, Jerry?" Bobby asked.

"Okay. So, what, y'all just gonna shoot up the whole town because y'all mad?" Jerry asked.

"Why not?" Angel asked.

"Come on, man! The people who did this, they probably from the same shitty-ass streets we from. Mom would've been the first to forgive them. Y'all know that." Jerry said.

"We all can't be saints, Jerry." Bobby said.

"Yeah, we can't all be saints, Jerry." Jack echoed.

"All right. All right. Cool." Jerry said standing up and getting his jacket.

"Bye Jerry." me and Jack said.

"Don't call me when y'all get shot-up. This is Detroit, in case y'all forgot." Jerry said putting his jacket on before walking out the door. "And take care of our little sister." He said walking out the door.

"Don't worry! We won't when Jackie does!" I teased as I got up and sat in Jerry's chair so Johnny could take my seat and to affiod Jack's foot that almost kicked me. I stuck my toungue out at him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Bobby said.

"Johnny. Come tell us what's going on, man." Angel said. We all leaned in as Johnny sat in the chair I had been in.

"You wanna know what I heard?" Johnny asked.

About thirty minutes later me, Bobby, Angel and Jack were outside a gang hang out. Bobby opened his trunk.

"You got a burner?" Bobby asked Angel.

"I flew in." Angel said.

"We'll take that as a no." I said from where I was stand next to Jack. Bobby was in between Jack and Angel.

"Man, be carefull with my baby." Bobby said pulling out a gun and wiping it before handing it to Angel. "You like that?"

"Got ammo?" Angel asked.

"Yeah. Its loaded, little brother. Carefull. Here, you carry the gas can." Bobby said handing the gas can to Jack.

"We're gonna do the gas thing?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, we're gonna do the gas thing." Bobby mimicked Jack. "The only thing that scares people more than getting burned to death is people getting eaten alive. Lets go." Bobby said pulling out a shot gun. He started to close the trunk but Jack stopped him.

"What do I--? What do I get?" Jack asked.

"You're coming with us? Here you go sweetheart. Poke them with this." Bobby said handing Jack a crowbar.

"Oh, thanks." Jack said insulted.

"Your welcome." Bobby said starting to close the trunk.

"Whoa, whoa! What about me?" I asked putting my hand on the trunk lid so he couldn't close it.

"You want something too? Here you go. Smack them around with this." Bobby said handing me a lead pipe.

"Thanks." I said insulted. I mean, Bobby had taught me how to use a gun and he gave me one before he left to defend myself with. The same thing went for Jack.

"Your welcome." Bobby said closing the trunk.

We walked up to the door. I could hear the music even from outside, it was so loud.

"Lets go. Five-O! I wanna see some hands!" Bobby yelled.

I could hear people yelling, "Five-O! Five-O!" I wanted to laugh. If they only knew it was three guys and a teenage girl coming in to learn about their mother's death. Well, they would still be scared, once we were through with them.

"Get out! I don't wanna see any of you back!" Bobby yelled.

"What are you doing here?" Angel yelled.

"Hands! You got any drugs or alcohol on you?" Bobby asked a group of kids just a year or two older then me.

"We're gonna make y'all take urine samples!" Angel said. I snorted. Urine samples? Oh, God I might start laughing and ruin this. But, my brothers are funny!

"Get the hell out of here! Get your little asses home now!" Bobby said.

I shared a look with Jack. We both shook out heads. We knew our brothers where funny as fuck. And it didn't help when they were being funny when we had to be serious as hell.

"The popos is here! Y'all better run, man, these white cops are crazy! They killed cornbread. He didn't do nothing." Bobby said imating a teenage girl. And it sure as hell wasn't me he was imaiting.

"Everybody put your fucking hands up!" Angel yelled.

"Detroit police! I wanna see your fucking hands in the air!" Bobby yelled. "Every last one of you!"

"We got the buliding surrounded!" Angel yelled. "Sit your motherfucking ass down!" he said pushing a guy into a seat.

"Fuck you." Bobby said pushing a guy into a seat. "Sit the fuck down! Don't fucking move!" he said to a guy fixing to stand up.

"Sit down." Angel said.

"You. Over here. Yeah, yeah, you." Bobby said taking the shot gun and putting at one of the guys throats and pushing him into a seat. "You the man, right? Sit down and shut the fuck up! Give me the gas!"

"Yo, what the hell y'all want?" the guy asked. "Y'all ain't no cops. What the hell you doing here?"

"You're gonna wish I was the police when I'm done with your ass. No, no, no, no, no. This is not the talking part, okay? This is the listening part, so shut your mouth." Bobby said stuffing the guys mouth with a rag.

"Why the hell you standing up for?" Angel asked a girl.

"You know who I am?" Bobby asked.

"Its warm here." the girl said.

"No?" Bobby asked.

"Get your corn muffien ass over there on the couch." Angel said.

"You don't know why we're here?" Bobby asked.

The girl Angel had been talking to went and sat down on the couch. Angel who had gotten the gas can poured gas on the people sitting on the couch, inculding the girl.

"Yo, what the fuck!" the girl said.

"Shut up." Angel said, walking back over to were me, Jack and Bobby where.

"I know you're not going to tell me what I wanna know, so I'm gonna light your little bitch ass on fire." Bobby said, before taking Jack's ciggerette that Jack had lit and Jack had the shot gun now. Bobby held the ciggerette up to the guys face. "Then I'm gonna watch you run around here like a chicken with his head cut off, lighting all your little friends on fire. Is that what you want?"

"Which one of your boys shot up the liquor store on 104th street?" Angel asked.

The guy was saying shit behind the rag, but I didn't know what the fuck he was saying.

"The police got witnesses, bra. Don't even hit us with no bullshit." Angel said.

"Okay, tough guy. Hey! Now is the talking part. You better start saying what the fuck I wanna hear. Speak." Bobby said.

"Man, that shit was counterfeit as a motherfucker, man. Ain't nobody playing no basketball when that shit went down, okay? Why you think cops ain't arrest nobody?" the guy said.

Bobby didn't like this. He punched the guy right in the jaw. "How do you know nobody was playing basketball if you weren't there?" Bobby asked.

"Because, bitch, police said those people weren't killed 'till 11:00."

"So what?" Bobby asked.

"So they turn the court lights out at ten!"

Bobby checked his watch. "Let's go. Let's go." Bobby said grabbing the guy by the back of his shirt and jacket and pulling him to his feet.

"Now, where we going, man?" the guy asked. "The fuck where y'all taking me?"

"You little bastards need to stay in school." Bobby said to the kids as he walked holding onto the guy. Angel hit the guy right in the crook of his neck.

"Thats what you get for calling my brother a bitch." Angel said.

"I hope you all have a very nice evening." Jack said twirling the crowbar with the shot gun over his shoulder. I chuckled and shook my head.

A few minutes later we were at the courts.

"Its 10:02, and these fucking lights are still on." Bobby said.

"I know you know who did this, homeboy." Angel whispered to the guy, trying to get him to talk.

"This is bullshit. Lets pop this motherfucker right now." Bobby said.

"Speak up on it, man." Angel whispered, trying to get the guy to talk again.

"Bobby, take it easy." Jack said trying to get Bobby to calm down.

"Calm down, Bobby." I said trying.

"Shut up Jack. You too Sarah. Come on." Bobby said.

"Look, man what--?" the guy tried. "Yo, man, they gonna shut off! They gonna shut off, man!" he said as Bobby and Angel dragged him away so they could well pop him.

"Only lights that are going off are yours. Let's go." Bobby said.

"Look, look, look. Look." the guy said pointing at the courts.

I turned around from where I had been following Bobby and Angel along side Jack. The lights where off.

"You're fucking lucky." Bobby said walk toward the courts, but stopping before he got far.

"Told you. Man, y'all fools been played. Get off me, man!" the guy said jerking the back of his shirt and jacket out of Angel's grasp. "Y'all don't even know who you messing with, man. Questioning me about the lights being off and all that."

"Why don't you shut the fuck up, man? You talk to much." Angel said punching the guy in the jaw.

I went and stood next to Bobby. I laied my head on his arm with my hands in my pockets, clenched in fists. What we had just learned made me sad, scared, and mostly angry. Bobby looked at me for a second and then just looked at the courts.

When we got home, Sofi answered the door for us.

"Jack, it was a questionable kill." Bobby said after walking in the house.

"What makes you think that?" Jack asked.

"Boy, its sad, you growing up without a father. Nobody taught you anything, did they? I should've stayed around longer and held your little hand, huh, sweetheart?" Bobby asked as he hung up his coat, as did Jack.

Angel and Sofi ran upstairs. _God, their like two horny teenagers,_ I thought.

"Whatever, man." Jack said hanging up his coat.

"Look, sometimes pros will cover up their shots with another crime. Like a burglary or something." Bobby said as he and Jack headed into the kitchen. I hung up my jacket and followed them. "Then pay a witness to throw the cops on the wrong suspect. You understand?"

I stood at the doorway listening, not talking. I didn't like the idea that Ma's death had been ordered.

"Why would anybody wanna kill the sweetest woman in the goddamn world?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, Jackie. I don't know." Bobby said turning around and walking further into the kitchen.

I stared at the ground feeling sick. I felt so many emotions. Anger, sadness, scaredness (A/N: I don't think this is a real word. LOL), and I felt lost. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I looked up into the face of Jack. Jack pulled me into a hug as Bobby stood in the kitchen with his back to us. I hugged Jack tightly. I felt save in his arms and didn't want to lose that feeling. 'Cause I had a feeling things where only going to get worse.

"Its going to be okay, Sarah." Jack said, hugging me, while rubbing my back gently.

"I don't think it is going to be okay, Jackie. Only worse." I mumbled into his chest as a tear slipped down my face.

A/N: So, do you guys like it? I hope so! Please review!


	7. The Tape, Regrets & The Game

Four Brothers And A Sister

By: Sarah Mercer

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't. These cute guys belong to the people who made them.

A/N: Thank-you guys for your lovely reviews! (blows kisses) I love you guys!

I was standing next to Angel. I was so cold! All I had on was a sweat shirt that had been Angel's. It was about six in the morning and we were waiting for the guy to come and open the store were Ma had been killed and for Jerry to show up. I laied my head on Angel's arm as Jerry drove up. He got out and walked over to us.

"All right, I'm here. What?" Jerry asked.

"Last night we found out it wasn't random. The witness was paid, and the whole gang story was some bullshit." Angel told Jerry.

"Are you serious, man? Come on now." Jerry said as the guy who was opening the store walked up.

"Yeah." Angel said softly.

"Can I help you, gentlemen and uh lady?" the guy asked politely as me and my brothers walked up to him.

"Yeah, if we could just have a moment of your time, sir. Evelyn Mercer was our mother." Jack said.

"She was a good lady. I liked her very much. Let's come inside." the man said unlocking the door and opening it. I smiled softly at his kind words, but the smile disappeared when he said, "Let's come inside". I didn't want to go in! Ma had been killed in there!

Bobby walked in first, then Jack, then Angel and then Jerry. I couldn't go in, I just couldn't! Bobby seeing that I hadn't come in came back to me and my other brothers stood at the doorway.

"Are you going to be okay, Sarah?" Bobby asked, placing his hand on my shoulder. I knew Bobby had concern in his eyes and when I looked into his eyes I saw the concern. I hated that I was weak, but I couldn't go in. Ma had been killed and I would most likely break down, which I still haven't done. And I haven't really cried at all. I'm afraid too.

"Y-yeah. Just give me a sec." I said. I took a deep breath and walked in. The memories of that night came rushing back. Ma asking if I wanted to come in, Ma pulling the "call the police" trick, Ma telling me to get the cranberry sauce, because Jerry loved that stuff, Ma gasping after the killers shot the guy at the register, Ma saying her last words, Ma falling to the ground, the gunman pushing me into a wall, the gunman tackling me to the floor, the gunman's hand on my stomach, the gunman shooting the gun off right beside my head, the gunman hitting me with the butt of the gun, and my last thoughts about Ma as I blacked out.

I shook my head to clear it and followed my brothers to the counter. I barely heard Bobby ask to see the video of Ma getting killed. I wanted to say something, but I had no idea what to say or anything.

I watched the very beging of the tape before looking away. I was standing in between Bobby and Jack. I looked out the window as the tape played. I couldn't see this again. It would be to much.

(This next parts will be the brothers reactions. They go order of age. So Bobby, Jerry, Angel, and then Jack.)

Bobby casted a glance at his sister. She seemed to be okay, but she was good at hiding how she felt. Bobby sighed and shook his head as the tape started. He saw Sarah turn her head away after a second out of the corner of his eye. He watched as his Ma and sister walked in.

He smiled softly as his Ma pulled the old "call the police" trick on a little boy. He watched his sister laugh and smile like she hadn't in days and walk to an alise to get something Ma had told her to get.

He watched as his Ma looked at the turkeys and then saw her and his sister duck down as the gunman yelled for the money.

He watched the gunman kill the guy at the register and then he saw them head to were his Ma was. Anger filled him as he saw them shoot his Ma. He felt even more anger at the expression on his sister's face. He hated that she had to see that.

"This doesn't add up. He's already got the money." Bobby said

More anger filled him as one of the gunman slammed her againest the wall. He smirked when he saw his sister knee him. The smirk left his face as the other gunman tackled her to the floor.

He saw his sister raise her fist to hit him and then saw the gunman raise his gun as if to shoot her. He saw his sister close her eyes as the gunman shot the gun off. For a second Bobby was sure he had seen his sister get killed too, but was relived when she opened her eyes. Anger seemed to build even more when he realized that the gunman had shot the gun off beside her head.

He saw the other gunman stand up and yell at the gunman on top of his sister. He saw the gunman raise his gun and slam the butt of it on his sister's forehead. He saw the gunman run out of the store. He saw his sister black out.

If Bobby wasn't already angry, he was now. Those bastards would pay for what they did to his mother and sister.

(Jerry is next)

Jerry watched as his sister and Ma walked in the store. He smiled softly as his Ma pulled the old "call the police" trick. He watched his sister laugh and go to a alise to get something.

He saw his Ma and sister duck down as the gunman started to yell for the money. He saw his sister watch their Ma get killed.

"This doesn't add up. He's already got the money." he heard Bobby say.

He saw his sister get slammed againest the wall. He smirked softly as he saw his sister knee the gunman.

He saw the other gunman tackle her to the ground. He saw his sister raise her fist as if to hit him. He saw the gunman shoot his gun off and his sister close her eyes. For a second Jerry thought he had seen his sister get killed, but then remembered she was alive but not fully well yet.

He saw the gunman raise his gun and hit his sister with the butt of it knocking her out. He saw the gunmen run. He saw his sister close her eyes as she blacked out.

Jerry was upset. Upset that his sister had to go through all that. But if he knew Bobby and he did, those bastards would pay. And pay with their lives, most likely.

(Angel is next)

Angel watched as his Ma and sister walked in. He smiled softly as his Ma pulled the old, "call the police" trick. He watched his sister walk down a alise. He watched his Ma and sister duck down in different alises.

He felt more anger build up inside then there already was as he watched the gunman shoot his Ma. He felt the need to wrap his arms around his sister when he saw her expression at seeing their Ma getting killed.

"This doesn't add up. He's already got the money." he heard Bobby say.

He watched angerily as the gunman slammed his sister into the wall. He smirked softly when he saw his sister knee the gunman. The smirk was gone when he saw the other gunman tackle his sister to the ground.

He saw his sister raise her hand as if to hit the gunman. He felt anger shoot from him as the gunman shot his gun off beside his sister head. More anger shot through him when he saw the gunman slam the butt of his gun on his sisters head.

As the gunman ran out of the shop, he saw his sister's eyes close as she blacked out.

Angel was upset and angry. Those bastards that had killed his Ma and made his sister go through that were going to pay.

(Jack is next)

Jack watched as his Ma and sister walked in the store. A soft smile played on his face for a second as his Ma pulled the old "call the police" trick. He watched his sister walk down one alise as his Ma looked at the turkeys. He saw the gunmen burst in and saw his sister and Ma duck down.

He felt more sadness and anger build as the gunmand shot his Ma. More sadness bulit when he saw his sisters face. He started to turn around when he saw a flash of movment. He turned back around and saw what happened to his sister.

"This doesn't add up. He's already got the money." he heard Bobby said.

He watched the gunman slam his sister into the wall. He saw her knee him. He watched as the other gunman tackled her to the ground.

He saw his sister raise her fist as if to hit the gunman. He felt fear shoot through him when he saw the gunman shoot the gun off. He thought he had just watched his sister get killed also. But then he remembered she was standing next to him. Anger shot through him when he realized the gunman had shot the gun off beside her head.

He watched as the gunman raised the gun again. He watched him slam the butt of it onto his sisters head. He saw the gunman run out of the shop as his sister blacked out. He turned around and walked away not wanting to see his Ma's and sisters bodies anymore.

Jack knew one thing. Those bastards would pay if the Mercer's had anything to say about it. They had killed their Ma and hurt their sister. They were going to pay.

(Okay its back to Sarah's pov)

I barely heard Bobby when he said, "This doesn't add up. He's already got the money." I saw Jack almost turn around and then whip back around at something. I didn't even want to know what. I walked away and found myself at the alise Ma had died in.

"Why? Why did she have to die?" I asked myself quietly. "I could have done something. I could have stopped it." I wiped at my eyes and sighed. I could have stoped it. I could have saved her, but I didn't. "I'm so sorry Ma." I whispered. I turned around and saw Jack walking away from our brothers.

I walked back up to them and stood next to Bobby, but also a little bit behind him.

"Supposedly, a witness told the police this was a gang shooting. You know anything about that?" Bobby asked.

"The police talked for a long time with one man. One man more than the others." the guy said.

"Would you remember what he looks like if you see him?" Bobby asked.

"He comes in for Gatorade after the games. Big guy. Always wears sweats. Never a jacket. Even with snow or rain. He has a dog and a...You know a:" the man said putting his hands up beside his head. That guy he was describing sounded famliar.

"A fro?" Angel asked. "Like an Afro? Like Ben Wallace the basketball player?"

"Pistons. Yes, yes, Ben Wallace." the guy said.

I saw Angel nodded his head a bit and say, "Okay."

"Is he on the courts alot?" Bobby asked. I was pretty sure I knew this guy. He sounded so famliar.

"On the courts or at the gym." the guy said pointing across the street at the gym where the schools held their backetball games.

After thanking the man for his time, me and my brothers exited the store.

"That wasn't no gang shooting. It was an execution." Bobby said walking out. "They set mom up. They set her up." Bobby said as we walked across the street. I shook my head. Why would anyone want to kill Ma?

"Come on." Bobby said as he jogged across the street to the gym. I followed my brothers. I didn't know what was going to happen next.

We walked into the gym. I stood beside Jack, and sorta behind Angel.

"You guys ready?" Bobby asked.

"What's the plan, Bobby?" Jerry asked.

"We're winging it, Jerry." Bobby said. I shook my head. We always wing it.

"We always wing it." Jerry said. You see?

"We're going to get killed." Jack said.

I nodded my head. "Yep, we are." I said.

"What you mean "we" white boy?" Angel asked Jack and then looked at me. "And white girl?" I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"You ready?" Bobby asked Angel. Angel nodded and walked away and Bobby walked on the courts.

"Here we go." Jerry said to me and Jack. I shook my head, but I couldn't help but smile slightly. This was just like old times.

Bobby walked onto the courts. "Excuse me." Bobby said.

I shook my head. I saw a ref go up to him. I didn't know what he was saying to Bobby. I saw Bobby say something to him and then take the ball.

"Yeah! I got this rock now! I got this motherfucker now!" Bobby yelled dribbling the basketball. "What? What? I got this rock!"

I saw a player go up to him. Bobby obvisley thought he got to close because he slamed the ball into the guys face and pushed him down. Jerry went onto the court to help Bobby as the players and the ref crowded around him. Bobby pulled out his gun and showed it. Everybody backed off fast.

"No need to grab me. This will only take a second." Bobby said. "Now shut up and listen!"

People were yelling for Bobby to get off the courts, but Bobby doesn't listen and I know that he wouldn't get off the courts 'till he got the info he wanted.

"My name is Bobby Mercer. And some of you probably knew my mother. And some of you probably know she was shot across the street about a week ago across the street. Sixty-two years old, murdered in cold blood!" Bobby yelled. "I'm looking for the witness. Ball player. Big guy. Supposedly never wears a coat. Dog lover. Ring any bells?"

I saw someone stand up and head to get down from the benchs. I think Jack saw too.

"You tell me where I can find this guy and you can finish your game." Bobby yelled. Jack and I took off after the guy.

"Hey! Hey, kid! No running in the halls!" Jack yelled running after the guy. I got to the door just after Jack and ran after him and the guy.

"Yeah, or else you'll get dention!" I yelled. That popped out of my mouth, faster then it popped into my head.

The guy tried to go through the doors but something was on the other side and made him bounce back into Jack's arms.

"Hey get off me, man!" he yelled trying to get away from Jack.

"Why you running?" Jack asked as Angel came in the door.

"Get of me, man." he said, trying to get away. "Man, I don't know nothing."

"Why don't you shut up?" Jack asked.

"You got something to tell me youngester?" Angel asked.

Jack went to get Bobby and Jerry, well me and Angel looked after the guy.

"What's your name?" Angel asked.

He wasn't talking.

"Hey, Keenon." I said. I knew Keenon from school.

"Sarah?" He asked looking at me.

"Yea. Keenon, just tell my bro's what they want to know. They won't hurt your bro to badly." I said.

Bobby, Jerry and Jack came back and made a nice little circle around Keenon. I stood in front of Jack.

"What do we got here?" Bobby asked.

"Bobby, meet Keenon. Keenon, this is Bobby. Something tells me he was he was on his way to deliver a warning." Angel said.

"What's his name, Keenon?" Bobby asked.

"Damian. He's my brother." Keenon said.

"He's your brother? No shit. These are my brothers." Bobby said.

I rolled my eyes. I was considered a brother more then a sister but when it came to guys I was a girl all the way.

Keenon looked at each and every single one of us. "No, dog. He's my real brother." Keenon said.

"Yeah, these are my real brothers. This is Angel, I'm Bobby. This is Jack, Jeremiah and Sarah. Well, she's our sister not our brother." Bobby said. "So, what about you and Damian? You guys still close? Does he live at home with you?"

"Yeah. But I ain't telling you shit else." Keenon said.

"Okay." Bobby said.

"I wouldn't sell out my brothers either." Angel said.

"What about me?" I asked.

"I wouldn't sell you out either, Sarah." Angel said.

Bobby took off Keenon's book bag. He handed it to Angel. "Just calm down, okay?" Bobby asked placing his hand on Keenon's shoulder. "Look, we just wanna talk to him. We wanna ask him a few questions. Is he gonna cooperate?"

"We got something." Jerry said taking a piece of paper from Angel.

"Address?" Bobby asked.

"He lives in the Gardens, right over there." Jerry said pointing in the direction we would need to go in.

"Enjoy the rest of the game, okay? Don't worry about it." Bobby said patting Keenon on the shoulder and then walking to the door. Jack took the piece of paper from Jerry.

"These are nice grades. Better stay in school." Jack said looking at the paper.

"What is that? Aluminum?" Jerry asked holding Keenon's necklace in his hand.

"Shit doesn't even spin." Jack said taking it from Jerry.

"Come on, man." Jerry said. I waited a second for my brothers to be out the door. I looked at Keenon.

"Don't worry, Keenon. I'll make sure they won't hurt your bro to much. See you in school, man." I said to Keenon. I then followed after my brothers.

A/N:WOO! Another chapter done! I hope you guys like this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Having A Nice Talk With Damian

Four Brothers And A Sister

By: Brandy Mercer

Disclaimer: Maybe for my birthday. I only own Sarah.

A/N:As you guys can see, I changed my pen name. Sarah is not my real name, I just put it as my pen name because Sarah is a name I like and use/used alot. Any way, heres the story!

"I just don't get it. Why would somebody hire a goddamn killer to shoot Mom?" Jerry asked.

Me, Jack and Jerry were crammed in the back seat of Bobby's car. Him and Angel were sitting in the front.

"Here's an idea: We'll wait for the shithead to get back and we'll ask him." Bobby said.

I shook my head. This was like old times but the stakes were higher. Someone had killed our mom.

"Well, y'all do what y'all gotta do. I got gymnastics. Come on, let me out." Jerry said.

I knew what Jerry meant but I still couldn't help but laugh.

"You got your leotard on, Jerry?" Bobby asked.

"You all limbered up, Jerry?" I asked.

"Go to hell. Y'all know what I'm talking about. I got a schedule to keep. Girls got gymnastics, I gotta take them." Jerry said. "Come on, let me out, man."

"You wanna take Cracker Jack with you? He's very flexible." Bobby said opening his door and pulling his seat up for Jerry to get out.

"Bobby, you're the one who took ballet." Jack said. I laughed as a picture of Bobby in tutu popped in my head.

"All right Jerry." Bobby said as Jerry got out.

"All right, man." Jerry said.

"Bye Jerry!" I yelled as Jerry jogged to his car. I barely heard him say, "Bye Sarah!"

"Don't yell. It's to loud." Angel said.

I shifted so I was behind Bobby and me and Jack had some space between us. I stuck my tongue out at Angel. "Shuttap." I said.

"I don't mind if it rains or freezes. long as I got my plastic Jesus. Riding on the dashboard." Jack sung softly wiping at his frost covered window.

"I don't know how you did it for so many years. Must have driven you crazy, Angel." Bobby said. "You're on a ship for what, six months at a time with nothing but dudes?"

"It wasn't a ship. And the Marines went coed. They got girls now." Angel said.

"Yeah, they probably were tired of you guys lacking off and acting dumb so they brought in the smart people. Girls." I said before Bobby could say anything. Bobby and Angel both looked at me. Bobby then looked at Angel.

"Yeah, I bet you them girls look like dudes too, though." Bobby said.

"Not after six months they don't." Angel said.

Bobby snorted softly and chuckled.

"That's gross, man." I said raising my foot and kicking Angel's seat.

"Hey, don't kick my seats." Bobby said.

"Bobby, that isn't your seat. That's Angel's seat." I retorted, kicking Angel's seat again.

"Fine. Don't kick Angel's seat." Bobby said.

"Fine. I never can have any fun." I said crossing my arms.

Bobby and Angel looked at me again. "You never can have any fun?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, y'all never let me have any fun when I'm with y'all." I said.

"Damn straight." Bobby said turning back around.

I punched the back of Bobby's seat.

"Hey! I told you not to kick the back of my seat." Bobby said.

"Yeah and I didn't kick it. I punched it." I said. "Big difference there, bro."

Angel smirked at Bobby. "She's right."

Bobby shook his head. "Yeah, yeah." he said.

"Comes in colors pink and pleasant. Glows in the dark--Oh, thats him. It's him!" Jack said pointing out his window.

Withen 30 seconds we all were out the car and running to the building. I of course, was the last one in.

"Yo, Damian! You Damian?" Bobby asked pulling out his gun. I could just see the guy we were after jump in the elevator.

"Why are you pulling out guns and shit, dog?" Angle asked as we ran to the elevator.

"Yo!" Bobby yelled kicking at the elevator doors as they closed.

"Jack, you and Sarah, stay here. Tell me where it stops." Bobby said before running to the stairs with Angel following.

How come me and Jack always have to stay behind?

Me and Jack watched as the mumbers got higher steadily.

"Four." Jack said softly. "Five. Six."

The light stayed on six longer then any of the others. "Six. It stopped." Jack said.

I ran to the stairs. Jack right behind me.

"Six! He stopped at six!" Jack yelled standing behind me.

"Six!" I yelled making sure they heard us.

I heard them running up the stairs. Me and Jack slowly walked up the stairs. I had enough of walking slowly, I started to run up the stairs, not stopping when Jack yelled at me to stop.

I got to the sixth floor out of breath. I stepped into the hallway and saw Angel nearby grabbing the fire exstringsure.

"What the fuck?" I asked myself as I ran after him I saw two dogs biting Bobby. "Oh, shit!"

Angel had the exstringsure do its thing at the dogs.

"It's bitting my legs off!" Bobby yelled.

"Get up off my brother!" Angel said blowing the exstringsure at the dogs.

I stuck the pipe, Bobby had given me, out, ready to use it if one of the dogs came at me.

"Get up of my brother, little boy! What you doing?" Angel asked as the dogs ran from Bobby and he stood up.

We got in the apartment and Angel closed the doors on the dogs.

"Where you at, playboy?" Angel asked. I looked at Bobby who was wiping at his eyes and Angel who had one hand against the door and the other hand had a gun in it.

"My eyes. Give me something for my eyes!" Bobby said.

"We just wanna talk! Put that in your eyes." Angel said handing Bobby a glass of something. Water I think.

"Talk, huh?" Bobby asked.

"The window. The window." Angel said.

"All right." Bobby said.

"Oh, fuck." I said as all three of us raced to the window. Damian had his own gun. He shot at Bobby and Angel when they stuck their heads out, luckily they didn't get shot.

"Shit!" Bobby said as him and Angel ducked. Hell, even I ducked.

"Y'all didn't know who you was messing with!" Damian yelled to us.

"Oh, he'll try to come up like--Get him." Bobby said. Angel stuck his arm out with the gun and shot at Damian.

Damian fired back at him. I felt my blood pumping as I watched what was going on.

"Give me my gun! Give me my gun! I ain't playing with this dude!" Bobby said getting his gun back from Angel.

I think I heard Angel said "Drop it." but I don't know it was kind of loud with the yelling and gunshots.

"I just wanted to talk!" Bobby yelled to Damian. I saw Bobby glance around for a second and then grab something from what I was guessing was the kitchen. He came back with a big knife. "You're going down now!" he yelled hitting the rope with the knife making it split in two.

Damian yelled as he fell to the ground.

"Think he dead?" Angel asked as him and Bobby looked out the window.

"No, ain't dead. He's just fucked up. Let's go talk to him now." Bobby said heading to the door. I shared a look with Angel.

"And he calls us crazy." I said as we headed to the door. Bobby looked at me as though seeing me for the first time which he probably was.

"I thought I told you to stay downstairs." Bobby said as we rushed out into the hallway and made the dogs get in the apartment.

"You did, but that was to tell you were the elevator stopped. You didn't say nothin' about coming up here afterward." I said.

Bobby shook his head. We took our time getting downstairs and going outside.

"Man, you must be freezing." Jack said as we walked up to Damian. I knew what Jack was up to.

"It's fuckin' cold out here." I said.

"You won't be needing this no more, playboy." Angel said picking up Damian's gun.

"You know why we're here, Damian?" Bobby asked.

"Come on, man, call me an ambulance." Damain said. Anyone could tell he was in pain. I glanced at his leg and made a face. It looked ugly. I glanced away from it and stared everywhere but at his leg.

"An ambulance? What, for my dog bites?" Bobby asked looking at his arm where one of the dogs had bit him. "I'm gonna be okay. You give me a name, I'll call 911. I wanna know who shot up that liqur store now."

"Man, I didn't shoot no one." Damain said.

"Say what? Speak up. Can't hear you, playboy. It's hard to hear you out here with all this wind. If we leave ain't nody else gonna hear you out here either." Angel said.

They say it's gonna be a cold night." Jack said looking around making sure no one came and saw what we were doing. Like anybody would give a fuck.

"It's already freezing cold, man." I said pulling my sweater seleves down to cover my hands. Why had I only wore a sweater? I am so dumb.

"You ain't gonna make it far with that leg." Jack said.

I couldn't help but glance at it again. "If it hurts as bad as it looks, you must be in a lot of pain homeboy." I said.

"Look, man, these two fools said they'd pay me a few dubs if I said I saw some gangsters shoot up the place, all right? But I didn't hurt no one!" Damian said.

"Well, turn into a fucking Fudgesicle." Angel said.

"Shouldn't take to long with all this wind and how fucking cold it it." I said.

"Hey, come on, man! I can't say anything!" Damian said.

"Fair enough. You're gonna die right here." Bobby said.

I bit my lip and glanced around for a second. I didn't want to leave him to die, but I did want to get that info. Jack seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Yo, man, come on! Yo, man!" Damian said.

Me and Jack went after Angel and Bobby.

"I'm calling his bluff." I heard Bobby say to Angel.

"Hey, come on!" Damian yelled after us as we walked away. "Call an ambulance!"

"Think he gonna break?" Angel asked Bobby as Jack and I both glanced back at Damian.

"You see that chinise sparerib hanging out of his leg? It's just a matter of time." Bobby said.

"You sure?" Angel asked.

"You wanna put money on it?" Bobby asked.

"Are you sure?" Angel asked.

"Someone help me!" Damian yelled.

"Turn around, dick lips!" Angel said to Jack who was glancing back at Damian.

"What the fuck you looking at?" Bobby asked. I turned back around. I hoped we wouldn't have to leave him to die.

"I'll tell you where you can find him!" Damian. Thank God, he cracked.

"Come on!" Bobby said heading back to Damian.

"Just call me an ambulance." Damian said as we got to him.

"Give me a name." Bobby said.

"Where can we find him?" Angel asked.

We got our info and called a ambulance for Damian. We then were on our way to find Mom's killers.

A/N: YAY! Another chapter done! I hope you guys liked this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!

IMPORTANT REQUEST!!!!!

Please go read my story, "My Family Name Is Mercer" I just updated it and have gotten no reviews. I asked a important question for the story. Please go read it and give me your thoughts so I can get started on the next chapter!

PLEASE! THANK-YOU!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. The Car Chase & Bad Memories

Four Brothers And A Sister

By: Brandy Mercer

Disclaimer: Maybe for my birthday. I only own Sarah and those random people.

We were at the place Damian said we could find, Mom's killers.

We walked in the place. Bobby had to threaten the bouncer to let me in, but this is Detroit and it ain't like they give a fuck.

"Goatee. Goatee. Look for the man with the goatee." Angel said.

"No shit shelock." I said. I was nervous but trying to hide it.

"There he is" Jack said from where he was in between Bobby and me. I was in between Angel and Jack.

"Where?" Bobby asked.

"Right there. The guy with the goatee." Jack said pointing where the guy was.

"I see. Put your fucking hand down." Bobby said pushing Jack's hand down. "I see him. I see him. Come on. Let's get him."

The guy who we were after stood up and shot at us. I ducked down with Angel and Jack pushing me down.

We took off after them when they started to run. Jack in the lead, then Bobby, then Angel and then me.

"Go ahead you fucking punks!" I heard someone yell as we ran out the back door.

"Get it, Jackie-o!" Bobby said.

Some how, Jack had gotten the shotgun. He shot after the killers car. He hit the back of the car twice.

"Alright Jack!" I said.

"You go, girl! Let's get these motherfuckers." Bobby said.

We ran to Bobby's car and jumped in it. Bobby started driving like crazy, after the killers.

"Punch it, Bobby! Punch it!" Angel said as Bobby drove.

"I got no traction! I'm sliding all over the fucking street!" Bobby said.

Bobby went to take a turn and slammed into a car. I was on the same side as Bobby and went against the car hard. My head hit my window pretty hard.

"Shit! Shit! I scraped the whole side of my fucking car!" Bobby said.

"You going to get these guys before you kill us!?" Jack asked and said. (A/N: In the movie he asks it and when you watch it with subtittles, they pose it as something he says so its kinda both.)

"Please!" I said as I tried to hold on as Bobby drove.

"Sit back and put your seat belt on Jack. You too, Sarah." Bobby said.

Oh, sure, put my seat belt on. Do you know, how hard that is when someone is driving really fast and you are going all over the place in the backseat? It's hard bitches!

"Watch the snow, man!" Angel said.

"I don't give a fuck about the snow!" Bobby said.

One of the killers stuck his head and arm out and started shooting at us. It went right through the windshield. I ducked and covered my head with my arms.

"Shit! Where the hell's that shotgun, Jack?" Bobby asked.

"There's no shells." Jack said, pumping the gun.

"They're in the trunk." Bobby said.

"How is he suppose to get them?" I asked.

"What the hell am I--?" Jack asked.

"Sit down and shut up!" Bobby said. "Angel, stick that cannon out the window and bust some shots!"

"I'm gonna put one in the back of their heads!" Angel said rolling down the window and sticking his head nad arm out. He shot after the killers.

"Shoot those sons of bitches, Angel! Get them! Shoot that motherfucker!" Bobby said.

After Angel shot after for, like the 4th or 5th time they started to zig-zag and zag-zig. Angel had hit one of them, most likely the driver!

"You got them, Angel!" I said.

"You got him!" Bobby said.

The killer's car ran and hit a snow bank, making them go up in the air for a second. They landed and got stuck in the snow.

"Jackie, you got your seatbelt on? Do you, Sarah? Watch this. Hold on." Bobby said.

I braced myself, by putting hand on the back of Bobby's seat and the other one on Angel's.

Bobby hit the killer's car and made them go flying back and spin.

"Oh, shit!" Angel said, as we spun too.

"Ah, fuck!" I said.

I wasn't nervous no more. Oh, no. I was fuckin' scared!

"Shit!" Bobby said.

"Don't let them get away! Don't let them get away!" Angel said.

"Shit!" Bobby said as one of the killers shot at us.

"I'm over this shit!" Angel said, sticking his upper body out the window and shooting at the killers.

"Pop them, Angel! Pop them! Get them!" Bobby yelled.

Angel lost his blance and was falling out of the window.

"Angel!" I yelled, moving to grab him and pull him back in his seat.

"Angel, get yout ass in here!" Bobby said, using one hand to help pull Angel back in his seat. Jack helped too. We were able to get Angel back in his seat.

"Shit! we got a fucking blowout!" Bobby said.

"Bobby, let's just stop the car! Okay, Bobby? Let's stop!" Jack said.

"Shut up, Jack! I'm gonna ride this bitch out on the rim! We got them!" Bobby said.

"Come on, Bobby! Just stop! Please!" I said.

"Shut up, Sarah!" Bobby said.

"Oh, God." I muttered.

"Ready?" Bobby asked a second later. Bobby hit the tail end of the killer's car. "Hold on. Hold on. I got them now. I got them. We got them now."

"We got them." Angel said.

Bobby drove to the side of the killer's car. "Hold on!" he said. He slowed and hit the side of the tail end of the killer's car.

"Get them! Get them!" Angel said.

"Hold on!" Bobby said. He hit the killer's car again, making then spin around, a few times. so the driver side was facing us. Bobby then spun and let the tail end of his car hit the killer's car and made them flip twice and land on the top of their car.

"Woo! Woah!" Jack said.

"Yeah!" Bobby said.

"Yeah!" Angel said.

"Shit!" I said.

"That's what I'm talking about, Bobby." Angel said.

Bobby slowed and stopped his car. we all got out.

"Jack, you wait here. You too, Sarah." Bobby said to me and Jack who were following him and Angel.

I could barely see what Angel and Bobby were doing to the killer's. I could just barley hear them too.

But I did hear, two gunshots go off.

I gasped and stared blankly ahead. That sound brought back bad memories, I've spent my whole live trying to forget. I saw Jack turn his head and cover his head.

I saw Bobby and Angel coming back toward us.

"Let's go! Come on." Bobby said. He went to grab me and pull me, but I moved out of his way and went on my own. Knowing your brothers, have killed is one thing. But, seeing and hearing it is something else.

"Are they dead?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, they gone!" Angel said as we ran to the car.

"They killed Mom. we got them." Bobby said.

I felt so scared. And what I was scared of was my brothers.

As Bobby drove back to our house, the memories I tried to keep buried, came crawling back to the surface. I was shaking from be scared and cold.

I felt Jack place a hand on my shoulder. I shook him off. I didn't want no one touching me. Even, Jack.

When we got back home, Angel and Bobby said they were going to go dump the car in the river.

Me and Jack were the only ones at home, with Sofi. I sat on the couch and pulled my kees up to my chest. I wrapped my arms, around my knees. The memories were assulting me at the same time.

I closed my eyes tightly. I wanted the memories to go away. I buried my head into my knees. I felt so scared. I hadn't felt this scared, since Mom adopted me.

I felt some sit on the couch next to me and place their hand on my shoulder. I could tell it was Sofi. Jack has bigger hands.

"Sarah, are you alright?" Sofi asked.

I shook her hand off of my shoulder. "Don't touch me." I mumbled.

I felt Sofi get off the couch. I heard her whispering to Jack. I was sitting there for about 20 minutes, when Bobby and Angel arrived home. I heard Jack and Sofi talk to them in whispers.

Why do they have to whisper? I hate when people whisper about me! It scares me even more.

I felt someone sit next to me.

"Sarah?" Bobby asked.

I didn't say anything.

"Sarah?" Bobby asked, placing his hand on my shoulder.

I shook his hand off of my shoulder. "Don't touch me. Please." I said, feeling like I would breakdown because of the memories.

"Sarah, tell me what's wrong." Bobby said, calmly.

"Just leave me alone and don't touch me!" I said. I pulled my knees closer to my chest.

"Sarah, please tell us whats wrong." Bobby said.

I shook my head, and buried it deeper into my knees.

I felt someone else sit next to me.

"Come on, baby girl. Tell, me what's wrong." Angel said.

"Go away, please." I said. I felt angry with myself for sounding so scared and lost.

"Sarah, we want to know what's wrong." Angel said, placing his hand on the middle of my back and rubbing my back, trying to calm me down.

That was it. I jumped up. "Leave me alone!" I said, loudly. I ran up to my room and slammed the door shut and locked it. I got on my bed and pulled my knees up to my chest. I locked my arms around them and buried my head in my knees.

I heard someone knock on my door.

"No, just please go away." I mumbled.

"Sarah, please talk to us." Bobby said.

I didn't want to talk to my brothers! They brought back the memories! Well, Jack didn't but I still didn't want to talk to him.

"Please, baby girl." Angel said.

"Come on, Sar-bear. Talk to us." Jack said.

"No! Just go away! I don't want to talk to any of you, guys! I'll only talk to Sofi!" I yelled through the door.

I heard them talk quietly.

"Sarah? It's Sofi. Let me in, okay?" Sofi asked.

I slowly got off my bed and went to my door. I unlocked it and opened it enough for Sofi to come in. I then closed it and locked it. I then went and sat back down on my bed. I pulled my knees back up to my chest and locked my arms around them. I sat my head on top of my arms, watching Sofi, fearfully.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" Sofi asked, sitting down on my bed, but not to close. I was againist my head board and Sofi was at the other end.

"The memories." I said, quietly.

"What memories?" Sofi asked.

"Bad ones." I said. My voice had become small and child like.

"How bad?" Sofi asked.

"Real bad." I said.

"What's happening in the memories?" Sofi asked.

I figeted. "Real bad stuff." I said quietly.

"Can you give me a example?" Sofi asked.

I nodded. "I saw my daddy rape a woman when I was two." I said quietly, not looking at Sofi.

"Oh, my." Sofi said.

I could remember a little bit about what happened to me when I was two because I would dream about it afterwards and remember. That's how I remembered it, even though I'm 14.

"And I saw him, beat her too." I said, quietly.

"Oh, Sarah." Sofi said.

"I remember him making...me...to-touch...him." I said quietly.

I heard Sofi curse under her breath in spainish.

"And then my first foster dad...he hurt me." I said.

"He beat you?" Sofi asked.

"Yes, but not like that. He...touched me." I said, quietly. You could tell from my voice, I was scared. I had never told anyone that before. Ma had known, from my records, but that was it.

I heard Sofi curse under her breath again. "When was the last time someone, uh...touched you?" Sofi asked.

"When I was six. Before mommy adopted me." I said, quietly. My voice was, child like and small.

"Is it okay, if I tell your brothers?" Sofi asked.

I shook my head furiousily. "No! Th-they would feel sorry for me. I don't want that." I said.

"They won't feel sorry for you, Sarah." Sofi said.

"Yes, they will." I said.

I heard Sofi sigh. "Sarah, they won't. They love you too much to feel sorry for you." Sofi said. "Does anyone else, know about this?"

I nodded. "Ma did. She was the only one."

Sofi nodded. "Don't you think your brothers want to know, why your acting scared?" Sofi asked.

I shrugged. "I dunno."

"They do, Sarah. Enough to the fact, Bobby asked me to come in here nicely. I would have come in anyway, but to hear him ask, was a bonus." Sofi said.

I smiled for a second at the idea of Bobby asking Sofi to do something nicely. "You can tell them, if you promise they won't feel sorry for me and that I don't have to talk to them."

"I promise, Sarah." Sofi said.

"Pinky swear?" I asked, sticking out my hand, with the pinky out.

"Pinky swear." Sofi said, linking her pinky with mine. She stood up. "I'm going to go tell them now, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay."

Sofi unlocked my door and went out the door. I got up and locked it just in case. I then went back to my bed and curled up into a tiny ball.

(Nobody's pov)

Sofi walked out of Sarah's room and closed the door. She walked downstairs, where the brothers were.

"So?" Bobby asked as Sofi sat in Angel's lap, who was in the chair by the fire place.

"If I tell you guys, this you cannot talk to her about it." Sofi said.

"Why?" Jack asked. Jack was sitting on the couch at one end, while Bobby was at the other end.

"She doesn't want to talk to you about it and she made me promise you wouldn't talk to her about it." Sofi said.

Jack nodded.

"So, what's wrong?" Bobby asked.

"She's remembering stuff that, her dad did to her and stuff that her foster parents did to her too." Sofi said.

"Wa-wait. Her dad? He only had custody of her for two years. From when she was born to when she was two, right?" Angel asked.

Bobby nodded. "That's right."

"So, how can she remember?" Angel asked.

"Bad dreams." Jack said.

"Oh." Angel said.

"So, what is she remembering?" Bobby asked.

"She's remembering her dad, raping a woman in front of her and beating her and-" Sofi said. She got cut off by Bobby.

"What?! That bastard did that in front of her?!" Bobby asked angrily.

"Yes, he did. And he also made, Sarah, uh well, touch him." Sofi said.

"Touch him?" Angel asked.

"You better not mean, what I think you mean." Bobby said.

"I do. And she's remembering her first foster dad...touching her." Sofi said.

"Shit!" Bobby said.

"Fuck." Angel said.

Jack didn't say anything.

"She's also remembering other foster parents, touching her. She told me, the last time anyone touched her, like that she had been six. Before your mom, adopted her." Sofi said.

"Goddamn it!" Bobby said.

"Fuck." Angel said.

"Only, your mom knew about it." Sofi said.

"How come mom, never told us?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. That's all she told me." Sofi said.

"Sarah, probably asked her not to." Bobby said.

"I can't believe this, shit." Angel said.

"I can't either. Dammit! Who would, want to hurt, Sarah?" Bobby asked angrily.

"I can't think of anyone, who would." Angel said.

Jack shook his head. He couldn't think of anyone either.

That night each of the Mercer brothers barely got any sleep. They kept waking up scared for their sister and bad dreams about shit happening to their sister, kept making them wake up.

Sarah barely got any sleep either. Every sound made her think someone was coming to hurt her again.

A/N:This chapter was kinda depressing at the end, huh? I bet y'all weren't expecting that! Let me know what you think! PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. You Keep Knocking On The Devil's Door

Four Brothers And A Sister

By: Brandy Mercer

Disclaimer: If I owned, these guys, do you think I would be here? I only own, Sarah and those random people.

A/N: Here's the next chapter!

I woke up with a headache. I got out of my bed and went to the bathroom. I grabbed some asprin and took it without water. I then went back to my room and got dressed in, jeans, a long seleve tee-shirt that said "I'm not a daddy's girl. I'm my brother's girl" and slipped my shoes on.

After clipping on my chain wallet, I went downstairs. I walked past Bobby, who was having his cuts cleaned by Sofi. I walked in the kitchen where Angel was.

"Hey, Ang." I said grabbed me a bottle of orange juice. I popped the top and took a sallow.

"Oh, uh hey, Sarah." Angel said.

I gave him a look. He was acting weird. "Ang, are you okay? You're acting weird." I said.

"I'm fine, Sarah." Angel said. I could tell he was lying.

"Whatever." I said. I walked back into the dining room and sat in my seat.

"Hey, Bobby. Hey Sofi."I said.

"Hey, chica." Sofi said.

"Oh, uh hey, Sarah." Bobby said acting weird. He then hissed when Sofi put a little pressure on one of his cuts.

"You're such a pussy, Bobby." Sofi said.

"Give me a break, will you?" Bobby asked.

"It should be against the law for people to keep dogs where someone like you can get to them." Sofi said.

I chuckled and shook my head. I then, wrinced. Shaking my head, hurt! I them remembered what happened last night.

The car chase and telling Sofi about my past and her telling my brothers. Oh, God. No, wonder Bobby and Angel acted weird.

"Hey, y'all! Police in the house!" Angel hollered to us.

"Get me something to cover my arm." Bobby said. He was talking to me or Sofi, but I don't know which.

"Yeah, yeah." Sofi said, standing up to get him something to cover Bobby's arm.

"Shit. Hurry up." Bobby said. I smacked Bobby hard on his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Bobby asked, looking at me.

"You and Angel are acting weird because of what Sofi told you, about my past." I said, standing up and walking into the living room. I sat in the chair, by the fire place.

"Angel. Mind if we come in?" I heard Green ask.

"You're already in. Cops are always welcome at the Mercers. It makes us feel safe and cozy. Just the way we like it." Angel said, walking to the living room.

Sofi brought Bobby, Mom's robe. Bobby seemed to be ready to argue, but then he put it on and tied it up and sat down on the couch.

Angel, Green and Flower came in a second later.

"Wooo. Ain't you sexy." Green said, as he and Fowler walked into the living room.

I looked up, from my seat and meet Fowler's eyes.

I gave him a look of disgust and rolled my eyes. I then looked over at Bobby.

"Thank you." Bobby said, standing up and walking over to stand in front of the cops. Angel sat down on the couch. "Jackie wanted this little number for himself, but I fought him for it."

"Bobby, Jack wouldn't be tacky enough to wear that." I said.

"Shuttap." Bobby said, giving me a look.

"What happened to the hand? Did you happen to forget our little conversation we had at your brother's house about interfering with our investigation?" Green asked.

I saw Sofi and Jack standing by the doorway, watching what was happening.

"Oh, so y'all actually do work to stop bad guys now?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh, no, no. This is Turkey Cup, man. Hockey." Bobby said. "An old Mercer family tradition. You remember that, don't you, Green? You played hockey. Guys can be pretty rough out on that ice."

"Where's your car, Bobby?" Green asked.

_Oh, shit, _I thought.

"It's not outside." Green contuined.

"We left it at Jeremiah's." Sofi said from the door way.

"Yeah. Jerry drove us home. You know, Volvos are one of the safest cars out there. Volvos are incredible, man, when it's a blizzard outside. So we--" Angel said, but got cut off by Fowler.

_Go and lay it on thick, why don't ya, Ang?_ I thought.

"Fascinating." Fowler said. "Hey, Gretzky, you know what this is?"

"A hair from your wife's tit?" Bobby asked.

I snorted and shook my head. Woo, we're a crazy bunch aren't we?

"Try from your thick skull." Fowler said. "Forensics took it off a pair of contract killers we found dead this morning.

" (Cough) phony (cough)." I said, coughing.

"Fishing for a confession with a phony hair, huh? That's an old one, boys. Come on, Green." Bobby said, going to sit back down on the couch. "You know when I'll know you got my hair off a dead body, right? When I hear the jailhouse doors close behind me, girls."

"Okay, then you tell me what they told you. You think that these thugs were hired to kill Evelyn, is that it?" Green asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Green." Bobby said.

"And I could care less what the fuck you saying." I said, standing up and started over to Jack and Sofi so I could head upstairs to go to my room.

"Hey, Sarah, did you get that in hockey too?" Fowler asked.

"What the fuck you talking about, Flower?" I asked, looking at him.

He pointed at my head. I raised my hand and at the very start of my hairline was a cut on my head, most likely from hitting my head on the window. I looked at my fingers, that had some blood on them.

"Shit, I forgot I hit my head. I took a nap and all that shit." I lied.

"Maybe the hair is from her think skull." Fowler said to Green.

"It isn't her hair." Bobby said.

I nodded my head. "It isn't from me, ladies." I said. I then walked over and sat in the chair by the computer table.

"Wait, Green, how do you go from petty thug to contract killer? And if they were professional shooters, like you say, they'd have never told us who they was working with anyway." Angel said. "Even if they got one hell of an ass-whupping."

"You think you're pretty cute don't you? He does. Everybody's a smar guy untill I bust them in the mouth." Fowler said, heading to Angel.

"Wait!" Green said.

"You gonna bust me in my mouth?" Angel asked, standing up.

Sofi got in between Fowler and Angel and I stood behind Angel, ready to hold him back or help him. Jack stood behind Sofi, ready to help.

"This ain't what I'm here for!" Green said, trying to get in between Fowler and Angel.

"The fuck you think this is?" Angel asked.

"Hey, stop!" Green said, getting in between Fowler and Angel. He then looked at Bobby. "Look, Bobby, if you got something, you give it to me. And if it's something vital, we will run with this. But don't try and take on Detroit by your damn self. You keep knocking on the devil's door long enough, and sooner or later, somebody gonna answer you."

"Well, let them go ahead and answer, Green. We'll be waiting." I said.

Green and Fowler didn't say anything. They left and that was it.

While, Bobby went and got dressed, Sofi cleaned my cut for me and put a small band-aid on it.

"What bastard hired these guys?" Bobby asked from the couch. Him and Angel were sitting on it, next to each other. "West Marine's by the river, right?"

"Yeah." Angel said.

"Come on. Let's go take a look." Bobby said, standing up.

"All right." Angel said, also standing up.

I got up from where I had been sitting in the chair by the fire place. Angel headed to the door way, but Sofi blocked him.

"Baby." Angel said.

"Now, sweetie, wasn't there a discussion about a dinner together?" Sofi asked. "Because I seem to remember spending two hours in the kitchen."

I was standing next to Jack, and had the wall on my other side.

"We got some important shit to deal with, baby." Angel said.

"She's so La Vida Loca." Bobby said.

"Man, don't do that right now." Angel said.

"Shut up, Bobby. Don't start with that crap!" Sofi said.

"Can y'all not go there?" Angel asked.

"That's why you don't get a girlfriend." Sofi said.

"Don't go there, please." Angel said.

"You know what? I want a girlfriend like you." Bobby said. "Can we go?"

"Angel. You said this time was gonna be different." Sofi said.

"Ai mommy. You're breaking mi corazon." Bobby said. (A/N:I am pretty sure corazon means "plate" in spanish, so if I'm wrong can y'all tell me? Thanks!) Sofi walked out of the room and headed toward the kitchen.

"Bobby, do you even know what you said?" I asked, but he didn't answer.

"She's getting real comfortable here, huh? What are you doing? I thought you was a macho man. A tough guy. You know, its a real shame that little Jackie and little Sarah's the only ones down to ride." Bobby said.

"Little? I ain't little." I mumbled.

"Let's go, Jackie, Sarah." Bobby said. "Say goodbye to your big sister, guys. Let's go."

"You gonna leave me too? I just need 15 minutes, man." Angel said.

"She's addicted to what Angel's dick did." Jack said as he walked out.

"Quit!" Bobby said, walking out the door, to the car.

I was laughing at what Jack said. "Funny." I said.

We all got in the car, well Mom's car. I was in the back again.

"Why do I have to sit in the back?" I asked.

"Because the youngest sit in the back." Bobby said.

"You know, when I get a car, I'm going to say, "The oldest sit in the back", you know, that right?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah." Bobby said.

"Hey, Bobby, do you even know what you said to Sofi? You said she was breaking your "plate" not your heart." I said.

Jack chuckled. "You need spanish lessons." Jack teased Bobby.

"Shut the fuck up, Jack." Bobby said.

"You do, Bobby." I said.

"You shut up or else I'm taking you back to the house to listen to Angel and Sofi." Bobby said.

"I'll be good." I said, quickly. I did NOT want to go back there.

"I thought so." Bobby said.

The ride to the killer's apartment, was kind of quiet from then on.

"Check everything, you guys. There's gotta be some shit around here that ties these guys to somebody else." Bobby said.

Me and Jack searched the living room and Bobby took the bed room.

I looked at the cds and saw a few Angel, Jerry and Bobby might like. I held on to them.

"What you got there?" Jack asked, me.

"Cds." I answered.

Jack nodded and picked up a camera.

"You dicking around in here? You find anything?" Bobby asked, walking back into the living room, his duffel bag full of something.

"A camera." Jack said.

"Cds." I said. I went to a closet and opened it. Out jumped something at my arms. "Shit!"

The cds fell to the floor as I tried to get it off of me. I was able to finaly knock it down from my arm and saw it was a cat. It hissed and took off. "Damn." I muttered. I rubbed gingerly at my arm. I looked at Bobby and Jack. "Don't say a word." I said.

"Come on." Bobby said, not saying a word, which surprised me.

I grabbed the cds and followed, Bobby and Jack out of the apartment. We walked out of the building like nothing was going on and got in the car and headed home.

A/N:I hope you guys like this chapter! Please review!


	11. A Note To The Brothers

Four Brothers And A Sister

By:Brandy Mercer

Disclaimer:Maybe for my birthday. I only own Sarah and those random people.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! And thanks to the people who told me what crazon means. The reason I thought it was "plate" was because of my spanish teacher. I guess she's the one who needs spanish lessons! LOL Here's the next chapter!

"SIG Sauer .45 auto. That'll blow your back out." Bobby said.

We were in the dining room looking at the guns Bobby had gotten from the apartment. Sofi had cleaned my cuts for me and was now putting food up. I was sitting in Bobby's chair, but it was pulled so I was kinda close to Jack. Jack was the only one acting the same from what Sofi had told them.

"Can you say: "Ouch"?" I asked.

"Nine millimeter Beretta." Bobby contuined as if I never spoke. "Oh, look at this Beretta. It's thriple-action. Three bullets at once. They say dead men tell no tales, but they sure leave important shit lying around." Bobby then pointed the gun at the door way. I looked and saw Jerry walking in.

"Hey, what the hell are y'all doing now?" Jerry asked.

"Just getting a head start on next year's taxes, Jerry." Bobby said.

"Look how y'all doing Mama's house!" Jerry said. That made me feel kinda gulity. "Come on. Look at these table, man. Come on."

"You know what? You're right. Hey, Sofi why don't you do me a favor and clean up some of this shit?" Bobby asked, looking at Sofi who was in the kitchen. "Make yourself useful."

Sofi picked up a pizza box and threw it at Bobby. He put his arm up to protect his face, but it went right on by and hit the wall, knocking a picture down.

"You missed." Bobby said.

"Hey, Bobby." Jack said, showing Bobby the camera.

"Where'd y'all get this?" Jerry asked, looking at the guns.

"Our friend Stanly, the shooter." Bobby said.

"Let me see that." Jerry said, taking the camera from Bobby and Jack.

"What is the picture of?" I asked, standing.

"They were tracking Mom." Bobby said.

"What?" I asked myself. I already knew Mom's death had been ordered, but still it was a shock.

"That's that guy. That's that lawyer guy. That shithead said-- He said he only met her once, Bobby." Jack said.

The lawyer? Oh, shit! "Guys, Mom was--" I got cut off by Bobby.

"Where the hell you been? I been trying to call you all day." Bobby said, to Angel who had just walked in.

"Following up new leads." Angel said.

"Yep. Let's go. Jerry, you coming with us? Don't you wanna find out who hired them?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, don't you wanna find out who killed Mom?" Angel asked. Something was going on with Angel. I could tell.

"Of course I do, man." Jerry said.

"Let's go. Stop bullshitting. Come on." Bobby said, walking out of the room, with Jack following.

"All right. Somebody gotta look after y'all clowns." Jerry said, walking after Bobby and Jack.

"Oh, so now you calling us clowns?" Angel asked.

"Well, I call it like I see it." Jerry said.

"Guys! I need to tell you something!" I said.

"It can wait, Sarah." Angel said, walking after Jerry.

"Shit." I muttered to myself.

"What?" Angel asked.

"You're gonna leave again?" Sofi asked.

"That's your problem." Angel said.

"Okay, fine. Go. Go." Sofi said.

"You gonna be here. Whatever." Angel said.

I sighed and shook my head. My brothers were going to feel dumb, when they got back and I told them, Mom had been dating her lawyer. I laughed slightly.

I then went up to my room. I listened to some "Breaking Benjamin" while I read a book for class, which I had not been to since, Mom died. Oh, well.

I was jolted out of my thoughts when I heard the door salm shut.

"Fuck." I mumbled, getting up. I went downstairs and looked out the window. I saw Sofi, getting in her car and driving off. "Dammit. Bobby is going to have my head."

I sighed. I sat on the couch and turned on the tv. I started watching, "X-men 2". About half-way through, I started to fell as though I was being watched. I turned off the tv and went back up to my room. I closed and locked the door. I pulled my .38 caliber that Bobby had given me out, from under my mattress and sat it beside my bed, so I could grab it if need be.

I sat on my bed and read, 'till I fell asleep.

(Third person pov)

Bobby walked up to the door of the house and went to open the door, when he saw a note on it. He pulled it off and went inside. he hung up his coat as did, Jack, and Angel.

In the light, Bobby read the note.

"Fuck no." he said, angrily.

"What, Bobby?" Jack asked. Angel and Sofi were standing there, looking about ready to run upstairs and fuck. They had made up on the ride back.

"Read this shit." Bobby said, handing Jack the note.

Jack read it.

"Shit." he said.

"What?" Angel asked.

Jack handed Angel the note. Angel read it.

"Hell fucking no." Angel said.

"Its bullshit." Bobby said, heading up the stairs to check on Sarah. He got to her door and knocked. "Sarah? Sarah?"

Jack and Angel shared a look as Sofi went to Angel's room.

Before Bobby could knock again, the door opened. Sarah looked at her three brothers.

"What?" she asked, sleeply.

"Uh, just making sure you were okay." Bobby said.

Sarah nodded. "Oh, and guys, what I was trying to tell you earlier was that Mom was dating her lawyer, but you wouldn't listen. Now, I'm going back to bed. G'night." she said, closing her door.

Bobby, Jack and Angel shared a look. "She doesn't need to know." Bobby said.

Angel and Jack nodded. They each went to their own bedrooms.

Bobby looked at the note again. It said:

_Dear Mercer Brothers,_

_Just a little warning, Sarah will be in her fathers custody again. And there is nothing you can do about it. If you do not want to die, do not interver when we take her. And we will take her._

Bobby sighed and ripped the note up and threw it in his trash can. No one, was going to get his little sister.

SOMERWHERE ELSE IN DETROIT

"I want my daughter." the man said. "If I can't not get her legally, I am going to get her any way I can. Even kidnapping."

"But sir! You'll get arrested!" a man said who was one of the other man's followers.

"Not if I am out of the country." the man said. "And her dear brothers wouldn't want her to get killed, which she will be, if they don't leave me alone."

The man's follower nodded his head. He walked out of the room and closed the door.

"May God have mercy on them." he said walking away.

"May God show them the way to stay alive." the man inside the room said pulling out a .38 caliber and cocking it. "Or they will die." he said shooting the gun off. The bullet hit a picture of Bobby right in the forehead. The next three bullets hit Jerry, Angel and Jack right in the forehead too. "Painfully." the man said with a smirk.

A/N: CLIFFY! I am so mean, huh:D I hope you guys liked this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Victor Sweet & Looking For Answers

Four Brothers And A Sister

By: Brandy Mercer

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I wouldn't be here. I only own, Sarah and those random people!

A/N: Hehehe. I'm a evil bitch huh? But you guys love me, right? LOL Answer that! HA! LOL Enjoy!

I woke up the next morning and grabbed some toast and then headed to the bathroom.

Bobby was on the toilet and Jack or Angel was in the shower.

"Ah! Damn Bobby! Shit! What the fuck did you eat?" I asked, walking into the bathroom.

"Shut up, Sarah." Bobby said, as he read the newspaper.

"Hey, Bobby." I heard Angel say from the hallway.

"Yo." Bobby said.

Angel stepped into the bathroom and waved a hand over his face. I looked at Angel from where I was at the sink. "Its nasty, right? He need to learn the meaning of a door." I said.

Angel nodded. He walked in futher and was behind me.

"Hey, man. I gotta ask you a question." Angel said.

"What's up?" Bobby asked.

"You know me and Sofi did a lot of making up last night." He started.

"I know! I barely got any sleep! I swear!" I said, starting to brush my teeth.

"You gave her that ring, huh?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah. But it seem like I got a little rust on the tools down here." Angel said, starting to open up his robe.

"DUDE! I don't need to see that!" I said, covering my eyes, with one hand and holding the other one out as if to keep it away and my tooth brush was by the sink.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Ask the cockologist in the shower, man." Bobby said.

Isn't it weird that my brothers don't fucking care really about showing off their 'tools' around me or near me but if any other guy does it, they get their ass kicked? Yeah, it is.

"How the hell would I know?" Jack asked from the shower.

"You're the expert." Bobby said.

Jack poked his head out of the shower. He looked down at Angel's 'area' for two seconds and then said, "Rug burn."

"You're going to live." Bobby said.

"But I'm not!" I stated. I looked at Angel. "That was nasty bro!"

Angel rolled his eyes at me. "Thank God, man. I thought my luck ran out." Angel went to walk out of the bathroom but stopped and turned back around. "Hey, listen, man. You know, Jerry ain't been straight up with us about that redevelopment project. Four out his dream's dead. Jerry got involved with some bad people. City got on him about fraud and whatnot. Cut his loans off like a month ago. Technically, Jerry's really broke."

I had spit out my tooth past and washed my tooth brush while Angel said all that. I turned and looked at him, ready to say something but Bobby cut me off.

"You think this had something to do with what happened to Mom?" Bobby asked.

Did Bobby just ask that?! Jerry would never do anything that would get Mom hurt or killed or any of our brothers or me.

"No, I'm saying that it's something that we should look into. I need y'all to go down and visit this city official named Douglas. He'll know who Jerry got mixed up with. I'm gonna go check on some other shit." Angel started to walk out of the bathroom.

"What are you talking about?" Bobby asked. "Why don't you just tell me what you know, Angel?"

"I know you need to stay your ass on that porcelain." Angel said. "This is gonna require a little finesse. And given your prior reputation as a hothead, you gonna be the first to fuck up."

"I wrote the fucking book on finesse." Bobby said. "Wait for me to wipe my ass, Angel. I'm coming with you."

I rolled my eyes. I didn't believe Jerry had anything to do with Mom's death but I knew if anyone could find anything out, Angel could.

I splashed some water on my face. "Angel!" Bobby said.

I turned and saw Jack getting out of the shower. "Ah! Jack! Come on!"

"Get me some fucking toilet paper, Jack." Bobby said. "Angel!"

I rolled my eyes again. "I'll get it. And dammit Jack! I mean come on! I see one of my brother's dicks and another ones ass! This ain't right y'all!" I said. I went out of the bathroom, and instead of getting Bobby toilet paper I went after Angel. Angel was going downstairs.

"Angel!" I said.

Angel looked at me. "What baby girl?"

"Be careful." I said.

Angel grinned. "I'll be careful baby girl."

I grinned and hugged him tightly. Angel hugged me back. I leaned up on my tipy toes and kissed his cheek. Angel kissed the top of my head. I went and got Bobby some toilet paper, taking my time to let Angel get away. I then went to my room and got dressed. Jeans, a long seleved black shirt that said in red, "I'm not a daddy's girl. I'm my brothers girl", black boots, a sweat shirt that was black with "I hate everything" in red on the front and on the back it said in red (of course), "So go the f away", my hair was down but I put a black bandanna with white skulls on it on. I then slipped on my black fingerless gloves that said on the right one in gothic white, "I want" and then on the right one in drippy gothic red, "Revenge". Yeah, their kinda like wrist warmers too.

"Sarah!" Bobby yelled from downstairs. I rolled my eyes and went downstairs.

"You rang, sir?" I dead panned. Jack snorted.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Come on." I nodded my head and followed them to the car. Guess where I sat. In the back, that's right!

Anyway we got to the city building where Councilman Douglas was. Bobby broke the back window and opened the doors. We drenched the insides in gas. We then closed the doors and went back to the car to wait for Douglas.

"Councilman Douglas ." Bobby said, walking up to him. Me and Jack followed. Jack on his left and me on his right. "Sorry to startle you."

I stifled a snort. Bobby didn't meant to startle him? Yeah, right!

"My name's Bobby Mercer. I believer you know my brother, Jeremiah? Apparently, you were the one who got his business shut down, right?"

"This is not the proper venue for an appeal." Douglas said.

"Look, we're not really concerned with that, councilman. I heard my brother got mixed up with some hoodlums. You know what I'm talking about?" Bobby asked.

"I can't help you. Excuse me." Douglas said going to his car. I smirked. We had kinda of freshened up his car, I guess you could say.

I watched Douglas take his glove off and put on his seat and smell it and then look behind him and around him. Oooh, we got a smart one. Note the sarcasm.

"Councilman!" Bobby said/yelled. He was dumping gas onto the hood of Douglas's car. "Now I gotta light your ass on fire! All I wanted was a name!" Bobby, Jack and I walked to the side of the car and Bobby was still dumping gas on the car. "You're gonna make me turn your ass into the black gingerbread man now! It's all right. I'll have my little brother here suck your burning dick. Give me the fucking cigarette (Jack had lit a cigarette and yeah). Roll down the window."

I had to roll my eyes when Bobby said that about Jack sucking his burning dick.

"Victor." Please don't be the Victor I'm thinking about. "Victor Sweet." SHIT! OH DAMN! Holy fuck! Why did it have to be him?! He owns Detroit!

"What about him?" Bobby asked.

Douglas then proceeded to tell us all about Victor Sweet. Hell, I could of told Bobby most of what Douglas told us.

We then got in the car and drove off. Bobby got a call from Angel telling us to meet him at the bowling ally.

"What do you think he found?" Jack asked, as we walked up to the bowling ally. It was Bobby, Jack and then me.

"I don't know, but it's something big." Bobby said.

"How can you tell?" Jack asked.

"By the sound of his voice. I know my brother." Bobby said.

We walked into the bowling ally and found Angel by the bar.

Bobby, Angel and Jack ordered beers and me? Coke. Funny how they use to drink when they were my age and yet I can't even have a single beer. And Jack is 19 so he's underage, but do they care? Nope.

I was sitting next to Jack, who was in between me and Angel.

"What's going on, Angel?" Bobby asked.

"Was that councilman helpful?" Angel asked.

"Oh, yeah. A real public servant." I snorted at that. Bobby took a swallow of his beer. "You remember a punk named Victor Sweet?"

"I remember a Malcolm Sweet." Angel said.

"Victor was his nephew. Used to deliver things for his uncle. Like firebombs and beatings. You remember. Malcolm used to love to humiliate him all the time." Bobby said.

"Yeah, I remember that dude." Angel said.

"Apparently, Victor got sick of the ass-whuppings and sunk his uncle into the river. He owns the whole neighborhood now." Bobby said.

"No shit?" Jack asked.

"Hmmhmm." Bobby murmmed while taking a swallow of his beer.

"I could of told you all that shit." I said, taking a swallow of my coke. My brothers looked at me. "What?"

"How would you have known all that?" Angel asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Angel, I live here. I know the shit that is going on."

Angel shook his head. "Hey, Bobby. Word around town is that Jerry owed a lot of people some money."

"What are you talking about?" Bobby asked.

If Angel is implying what I think he is...

"Recognize that dude over there with the fat head?" Angel asked.

Bobby looked behind him. "Yeah, that's Evander Pearson. He used to be all right, that guy. Jerry and him used to hang out during the union days."

"He goes by Evan now." I commented.

"And he's working for a guy named Victor." Angel said.

"You guys are coming up with this pretty quick." Jack commented.

I chuckled.

"Yeah, we should have been cops." Bobby said.

"They wouldn't have let us. They barely let me help out at the hospital last year." I said, before taking a swallow of my coke.

"What are we doing here, Angel?" Bobby asked. He walked around to where I was.

"Holy shit." Jack said, standing up. I leaned on the bar and looked at what he was looking at.

"Dammit." I said. Jerry was over with Evan.

Bobby turned back around and walked over just a bit. Angel got up and followed him. So did me and Jack.

We stood like this; Bobby and Angel in front and me and Jack behind them. Jack could see over them, I couldn't, so I was kinda looking around the side of Bobby.

"I found out Jerry got a big insurance check for Mom's death." Angel said.

I didn't know anything about a check.

"Forget Jerry. We're gonna find him later. Come on." Bobby said. Bobby and Angel started to walk toward Evan. Jack took one last swallow of his beer and we followed them.

"Yo, Evander! What's up?" Bobby asked, as we walked up to Evan.

"Muriel! We leaving." Evan said to his wife. "Game's over. Let's go." Evan looked at us, when we were standing in front of him. He was holding his oldest daughter close to him. I think Amanda was her name. "It's nice to see you, boys, but we was just leaving."

Why was I always forgotten and put as one of the guys or boys?

"You ain't going nowhere. What was you talking to my brother Jerry about?" Bobby asked.

"Nothing. Just saying hello. Me and Jerry go way back from the union days. You know that, Bobby." Evan said.

"Angel tells me you're one of Victor Sweet's boys now. Hear he's running shit like his uncle. Treating you like a house nigger." Bobby said.

Evan covered his daughter's ears. Good move.

"What are you thinking about, Evan? The dude's a punk." Angel said.

"You been gone a long time, fellas. Times change." Evan said. I had to agree with him on that. Times do change.

"What's in that envelope?" Bobby asked.

"What envelope?" Evan asked, playing dumb.

"You wanna play that fucking game with me right now?" Bobby asked, acting like he was going to pull out his gun. He probably would, but I knew he wouldn't want to do anything real bad in front of Evan's kids.

"Y'all gonna do this here?" Evan asked.

"Right here. Right now." Bobby said.

"You know we will, Evan." I said.

"Give me the envelope and take a walk. Now!" Angel said. Evan took the envelope out of his back pocket and handed it to Angel.

"Go ahead, Evander. Take the kids home. We'll see your ass again real soon. Let's go." Bobby said. My brothers started to walk away. I looked at Evan.

"Stay out of trouble Evan." I said.

"Don't go looking for trouble, Sarah." Evan said.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not looking for trouble. I'm just looking for answers." I stated. I then went after my brothers, who were already heading out side. We got into Mom's car and surprise, surprise Angel drove up to Jerry's.

Me and Jack were in the back of course.

"I ain't playing no more. I'm gonna go in there and bust that melon and find out what he's thinking." Bobby said, starting to open his door.

Me, Jack and Angel grabbed him.

"His family's in there." Jack said.

"Your nieces don't need to be scared of their uncle, Bobby." I said.

Bobby shut his door. "You're gonna have to calm down." Angel said.

"I don't give a shit, man." Bobby said. "Oh, I'm calm. I'm calm."

"Let me just call him." Angel said, pulling out his cell and dialing Jerry's phone.

I blinked back tears. My family was being torn apart. Had Mom been the only thing keeping us together? No...that couldn't be it. I loved my brothers and would kill or die for them and I knew they would do the same for me and each other.

"He thinks I'm an idiot." Bobby said. "He thinks I don't know what the fuck is going on."

"Jerry?" Angel asked. "It's Angel. Look, man. We need to meet up first thing tomorrow at Mom's house."

"I'm gonna kill him." Bobby said.

"Calm down, Bobby." Jack said.

"Please, Bobby." I said.

"We still family, right?" Angel asked. "Yeah, man. Okay." Angel closed his phone.

"Is he coming?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah." Angel said.

"Good." Bobby said.

I leaned against my seat, feeling sick to my stomach. Why was this happening?! Why couldn't we just be happy not angry at each other and wanting to kill someone?

When we got home I went up to my room, ignoring the looks Jack gave me, like he knew I was upset. I got dressed for bed and went to my window, to close the curtain. I looked out the window and started to close my curtains, but then pulled them back quickly, cause I could of sworn I saw someone out there, looking up at me.

I shook my head, closing my curtains. It was just this whole thing getting to me. There was no one out there watching me, right? I was just nervous and upset about this whole thing. It was nothing right?

SOMEWHERE ELSE IN DETROIT LATER ON

A man was standing, looking out his window. "Well?" he asked.

"If all goes as planed tomorrow sir, you will have Sarah back." another man said.

The man nodded. "Good, good. So, Victor is sending some 'friends' to visit them?"

The other man nodded. "Yes, sir. And they have strict orders not to kill Sarah, but to get her out of there and bring her here."

The man nodded again. "Good. It's about time me and my daughter had a reunion, don't you think?"

The other man nodded. "Yes, sir, it is."

The man nodded. "Now go."

The other man nodded. He turned and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

The man smiled, a sick evil smile. "Tomorrow I will have Sarah again."

A/N: OOOOOOOOOOOH! LOL Did Sarah actually see someone out there or was she just imaging it, cause of everything going on? And will Sarah's Dad get her or not? Well, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. ShootoutKidnaping4 Pissed Off Brothers

Four Brothers And A Sister

By: Brandy Mercer

Disclaimer: I ain't rich, so figure it out! I only own Sarah, her dad and his goons and those random people!

A/N: Enjoy! Well, you probably won't but still. Enjoy!

I was sitting in between Angel and Jack on the couch and Bobby was around the corner. We were waiting for Jerry.

I heard the back door close. Jerry was coming in through the kitchen door. He walked into the living room.

"What?" he asked, looking at Angel, me and Jack.

"You know what you did." Angel said, pulling out a couple of the bills from the envelope.

"No! You don't know who you fucking with! Where's Bobby?" Jerry asked.

Jerry turned around and surprise, surprise, Bobby came out from the corner and punched Jerry.

"Bobby!" I said.

"Shuttap Sarah!" Bobby said, not even glancing at me. I saw Sofi come to the doorway. "What are you hiding, Jerry? What?" Bobby asked.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Jerry asked. Bobby was on top of Jerry holding him to the ground. Angel stood up and walked over to them.

"If I find out, you had something to do with what happened, to Ma, I swear to God, Jerry, I'm gonna kill you right here and now!" Bobby said.

"No, Bobby, no!" Sofi said.

"Angel's gonna ask some questions. And, brother, I shit you not the time for lying is over." Bobby said.

"We know you're lying about your business. And we know you got mixed up with some gangsters." Angel said.

"Hold on–" Jerry started, trying to sit up but Bobby pushed him down with his foot.

"Stay down!" Bobby said.

I forced a whimper down. My brothers never fought like this.

"Y'all think I had something to do with Mom getting killed?" Jerry asked.

"You got a check for 400,00 that you just so happened to forget to mention from Mom's life insurance." Angel said.

"She took out the policy for the girls. Man, I ain't have nothing to do with that. Come on." Jerry said.

"You made the payments!" Jack spoke up.

"Good timing, Jerry. Just when it seems like all is lost for you, Ma gets shot by some gangsters and now you hit the fucking lottery!" Bobby said.

"So y'all–? Y'all tripping because I made insurance payments? What?" Jerry asked, getting up. "I paid all her bills!" Jerry pushed Bobby and then punched Angel. It was true. He did pay for Mom's bills and helped out so much. I tried to help when I could but Jerry did most of it. "Where the fuck were y'all? Huh? How many years did I have to take care of her and Sarah my goddamn self? Y'all were around doing nothing! Bullshitting! And you gonna tell me I killed her? Come on, man!"

"So why would you pay off a kill like Sweet?" Angel asked. "And what the fuck did he do for you, Jerry?"

"What did he do for me? He killed my fucking life! I put everything in that project! I bet it all trying to make something of myself! Trying to make the shit work! Then Vic's goons gonna come try to take a piece." Jerry said.

"You paid him, Jerry. You got in bed with him, didn't you?." Bobby asked..

"No, no, I didn't pay them! That's how they fucking shut me down!" Jerry said.

"Wait, I thought the city cut you off Jerry." Jack said.

"Douglas? Come on, man. This is Detroit! Sweet owns Douglas! He ain't nothing but a gnagster in a suit!" Jerry said.

It was then I heard some knocking at the door. I knew Jack heard it too, cause he started to get up but I grabbed his arm and mouthed to him, 'I'll get it.' I got up and headed to the door.

"I don't pay him, and now he shuts my loans off!" Jerry said, as I headed to the door. "End of story, end of project."

"So, what about the 20 grand?" Angel asked.

"I just told you. You wanna cross the bridge, you gotta pay the toll. I took the money from Mom's insurance. I was gonna pay the bribe until y'all fucked itup." Jerry said, as I headed onto the porch and opened the front door.

"Your mother was a whore!" some idiot said, walking away from the door. I couldn't see his face. He flipped me off.

"Fuck you, bitch! I'll kick your bitchy–" I got cut off by the guy throwing a snowball at my face. God, I hate when people did that!

I wiped the snow my face angrily, with a small 'grr' and ran down the steps and picked up two fistfuls of snow.

"You bastard! Piece of shit!" I half yelled as I ran after the guy who was now running. I threw one fistful of snow at the back of his head.

The guy then turned around and I saw he was in a hockey mask. He then pulled out a gun from behind his back. I stopped where I was standing. Before he pulled the trigger I threw the other fistful of snow at his face. I then turned around and started to run but slipped and almost fell, using my hands to push me back up I saw my brothers come to the door.

"Sarah!" Bobby yelled. I started to run to my brothers, but then I heard two gunshots at the same time.

One from Bobby's shotgun and the other one was from behind me. I felt a sharp, shooting horrible pain in the back of my right shoulder. "AH!" I yelled, losing my balance and almost falling but used my hands to push my up again, trying to ignore the pain from my right arm. I tried to run to my brothers, as I heard a car pull up and the doors opening. I didn't even turn around. I tried to get to my brothers, but more guns started to go off.

Yelling and screaming, I fell to the ground beside the light pole. The other bullets from the new peoples guns had grazed me all over my body. My legs, my arms, my chest and back and even near my face. I felt a burning pain all over, but the worst was my shoulder.

I heard Bobby fire his shotgun again. "Shit! Get down! Get the fuck down!" I heard Bobby yell. I looked up and saw him and my other brothers running back into the house. I yelled for Bobby.

I saw the shooters firing their guns at my home, trying to kill my brothers and Sofi who were inside there.

"Bobby!" I yelled. I had tears running down my face from the pain. God, I thought nothing could be worse then the beatings I use to get in foster homes but this was hundreds of times worst.

"Sarah." I barely heard over the shooting. I think it was Bobby.

"Bobby! Angel! Jerry! Jack!" I yelled for all my brothers. I needed them and wanted them to save me.

"Sarah!" I barely heard. I think it was Jerry.

"Sarah!" I barely heard again. I think it was Jack this time. I couldn't tell. My ears were clogging up it seemed like and my heart was beating so fast trying to make more blood for all the blood I was losing, because of my gunshot wound and all the cuts I had.

I heard yelling from the inside of the house but I didn't know who was yelling or what. I screamed when I felt a sharp piece of glass that came flying from the house, embed it's self in my left hand. I guess one of my brother must of tried to shoot one of the shooters.

As I yelled and screamed, I couldn't help but think, '_If I die today...please God, watch over my brothers for me...' _Crying was something a Mercer never did but I was crying.

"Bobby!" I yelled again.

"Sarah, hold on!" I barely heard.

I saw one of the shooters step up to me. I glared at him, while tears were still running down my face. He raised his gun to shoot me. He cocked his gun. He aimed...at my leg. _'Why is he aiming for my leg? And not my head or something?' _I wondered.

He shot me in my leg. "AHH! BOBBY!" I yelled. The shooter then fell backwards, from getting shot. I layed there crying. Why was all this happening?

"Bobby!" I yelled. "Angel! Jerry! Jack!"

I didn't hear anything as I screamed and cried. I just wanted this to be all over. I then heard one of the shooters say, "Hold your fire! Hold your fire!" Then it started up again. All the shooting.

I didn't know what was going on. I couldn't really see, because there was blood in my eyes, from cuts I had. I then heard total silence.

Oh, God where my brothers dead?! They couldn't be! No! I layed there gasping for air. I felt as though someone was sitting on my chest and I couldn't breath at all.

I thought I heard, "Motherfucker!" and it sounded like Bobby. I forced myself to turn my head and I saw Bobby hitting one of the shooters. The last one alive I think.

I turned my head back up. It hurt to much to have it turned to look. I cried, wanting this to end.

I heard what was going on but I didn't see. I heard a crash and wanted to yell but couldn't. I then heard another van pull up. No! Not another one! But instead of my shots being fired I felt someone grab me. I tried to push them away, cause I knew it wasn't any of my brothers. I could see Jerry's car, crashed into one of the vans, I saw Angel and Jack pulling Bobby away from one of the killers who he was beating.

"Bobby! Angel! Jerry! Jack!" I managed to yell.

They all looked toward me. "Sarah!" Bobby yelled. They ran toward me but it was to late. I was shoved into the van and then it was taking off.

"No! Let me go!" I yelled, trying to get away but I couldn't. I felt someone place a cloth over my mouth that had a strange scent on it. I struggled to stay awake, but it was so hard.

As I blacked out I thought I heard one of them say, "Don't worry...you'll be back with your dad soon."

(Nobody's pov and at the Mercer house)

"No!" Bobby yelled, seeing the van take off with _his_ little sister inside it.

Jack stood there. It was his fault. If only he had went and gotten the door, Sarah would be okay and here.

Jerry leaned against the end of his car. This couldn't be happening. Sarah couldn't be gone.

Angel stood there, Sofi hugging him, crying. His little sister had been kidnaped and he hadn't been able to stop it.

Bobby went and picked up a gun one of the shooters had dropped and went to the drivers side of the van. He pointed the gun at the shooters head.

"Who sent you? Victor Sweet?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, it was Sweet." the shooter said.

"Why did he kidnap my sister?" Bobby asked.

"For her dad." the shooter said.

Bobby couldn't believe it. That motherfucker now had his little sister. He was going to get fucking killed when Bobby was through with him. Bobby lowered the gun.

"Thank God." the shooter said.

"Thank God? He killed my mother and kidnaped my little sister, you motherfucker!" He raised the gun back up to his head. "Thank Victor Sweet." He shot him.

Bobby was sitting on the last step, Jerry next to him and Angel and Jack behind him, Sofi behind Angel hugging him from behind.

"Look, I'm real sorry, man. I really am." Green said, looking at the brothers. They had lost their mom and now their sister had been kidnaped. They didn't deserve this. "But what happened here?"

"Victor Sweet did this." Bobby said.

"How do you figure that?" Green asked.

"Because his friend in the body bag over there told me." Bobby said.

"Okay, I'll make sure I get a statement from him then." Green said.

"Why did Sweet do us like this, man?" Jerry asked.

"And why did it have to be our moms?" Angel asked.

"And our little sister?" Jack asked.

"Because Evelyn was going after him. She knew her son, man. She never thought for a second that you were corrupt." Green said.

"But I never told her about my business." Jerry said.

"Jerry, were you ever able to keep a secret from her? She knew all about your trouble, man. The moment they shut you down, she went down there, raising hell with the councilman." Green said.

"You gonna bury Sweet, or are we?" Bobby asked.

"Well, I got me...a dirty uniform I gotta deal with first." Green said.

"What?" Bobby asked.

"You see, Evelyn filed a report that got passed on to Victor Sweet." Green said.

"By who?" Bobby asked.

Look, I just got something I–" Green started but got cut off.

"Don't bullshit me, Green. Who you protecting? Your boy Fowler?" Bobby asked.

"Look, Fowler's my problem! I'll deal with him. And then we get Sweet. And your sister back." Green said, before walking off.

"Green." Angel called him. Green looked at him. "So how we gonna deal with all this?"

"Self-defense. Wasn't it?" Green asked.

A/N: Do y'all hate me? Answer that! Lmfao I'll have the next chapter up once it's done!

REVIEW!


	14. Caught

Four Brothers And A Sister  
By: Brandy Mercer

Disclaimer: heh...I ain't rich...I only own Sarah, her dad and those random people.

A/N: Sorry about the wait! Enjoy!

(Sarah's pov)

I groaned as I slowly came to. The first thing I realized I was tied to a chair. The second one was, the fact that I was in a room with no windows and one door.

I groaned. '_This is just great'_ I thought sarcastically. I sighed. I knew Victor had to be the one behind my kidnaping.

"iI es un bastardo tan que coge de la marde!" I cursed in Spanish, thankful for Sofi teaching me and my Spanish class at school What I said had meant, "He is such a mother fucking bastard!"

I growled, angrily. I wanted out of here. I sighed and looked down and saw that I had been bandaged up. Someone had bandaged my wounds. I tried to look at my hurt shoulder but all I saw was a strip of the bandage. I then realized that I was in new clothes. I shuddered when the though of _who _had seen me with only my underwear and bra on or maybe nothing at all.

I heard the door open. I turned my head and looked and saw three men enter. One white, with black hair and dark brown eyes, maybe about 35. One white, with blond hair and green eyes, maybe about 24. The last man had carmel skin, and brown eyes, maybe 26 or so.

I glared at them.

The one with black hair, smirked at me. "My, how you've grown, princess."

I glared at him, bitting back a remark.

"Don't you remember me?" he asked.

I fought back the urge to say something, knowing they could kill me easily, since the blond haired one had a gun that he pulled out.

The black haired one shook his head. "Oh, well. Sarah...it's me...Daddy."

Shock registered on my face for a second before I glared hatefully at him.

He smirked at me. He took my chin in his hand. "You should give me respect...we don't want you getting into _trouble._...now do we?" he asked, with a sick gleam in his eyes.

I glared hatefully at him. He pulled away from me. The carmel skinned one stepped up to me. "Sarah Mercer. Hmhm...nice to meet Evelyn's only daughter."

I glared. I felt sick to my bone. I had a idea who this was, but didn't want to voice it.

"You see, I'm the one who helped you get back to your daddy."

'_Go to hell you son of a bitch!' _I thought, pissed.

"It's me...Victor Sweet."

I bit back the urge to yell at him for killing my mother.

"I bet your angry about your mother's death, am I right?"

I glared at him.

"I guess I am. But you see your mother shouldn't have gotten into my business. But Fowler told me when she started to raise some hell."

FOWLER?! I knew something was wrong with that bastard! Oh, I was going to gut that fucker and feed his guts and organs to him raw and then fucking cut his dick off and feed it to him slowly and let him choke. I was going to do the same thing to Victor and my father.

Victor smirked. "So I took care of her. The gunman that were hired almost killed you too...to bad they didn't I thought at first. But then your daddy came to talk to me and told me how much he wanted you back. Heh, well then we struck up a deal. I would get you for him and he would give me a nice sum. That's why your weren't killed in the shootout."

I felt my father put his hand on the top of my head. "Sarah, don't worry. We'll have a lot of fun."

That's what I was worried about.

With the brothers

Bobby was pissed to say the least. "Never should of come home."

None of his brothers said anything.

Finally Jerry spoke. "I have a idea."

"What?" Angel asked.

Jerry explained his plan to give the money from the insurance to Victor Sweet, and to get Sarah back.

"We won't find your body till the river thaws, Jerry." Angel said.

"This is the only thing that'll work!" Jerry said.

Bobby looked at Jack, then Angel and then Jerry. A picture of Sarah caught his eye. He looked at it for a second. "This is the only plan we got and it has to work."

With Sarah

I felt sick. I just wanted out of there. I glared at the door hatefully. This was defiantly bad. Not the very worse day ever, but still bad. Mom dying was the worse day ever.

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck, stand up when the door opened again and none other then Victor Sweet and my father walked in.

Victor grinned at me. "Sarah...how would you like to go with me, to visit your brother Jeremiah? You know, before he gets killed."

I glared at him. "You fucking touch him or any of my other brothers and your fucking dead!" I seethed.

"Sarah, they are NOT your brothers." my father said. I glared at him.

"Yes, they are, you son of a bitch!" I nearly yelled at him.

I guess, I should of known the next thing was going to happen. My father backhanded me. I tasted blood. Damn asshole, busted my lip!

"You will treat me with some fucking respect young lady! Call me dad or sir, got it?"

I glared at him. "Yeah, I got it...sir."

"Good. Now, please continue, Victor."

Victor nodded. He looked at me. "I won't touch them... I don't roll like that."

I got the meaning just fine. My glare became angrier and more hateful if that was possible.

"But, I thought you would like to see him before he was killed. I would let you see your other brothers, but I don't know if I can arrange that...so you'll have to settle for Jeremiah."

I glared at him. "And why would I have to settle just for Jer?"

"Because...me and him made a little deal...he pays me to leave him and your other brothers alone and let you go...but since I won't, since you are your fathers, he'll get angry and I'll have to stop him..." Victor explained.

"You son of a bitch!" I SO WANTED TO HIT HIM!

My father backhanded me again. "Shut up!"

I glared at them both. I looked at my father. "Why the fuck do you want me now?! HUH?! You had your chance and you screwed up! You didn't want me and when you had me you were a bastard! You fucking nearly raped me!" I yelled at him.

Instead of backhanding me, he punched me. I felt blood slowly start to drip do from my nose.

"You need to learn some respect, you little whore! I see that whore of a mother never taught you any respect or none to those bastard boys of hers." he said.

"Don't fucking call my mother a whore! She was the best woman on this planet till this fucker killed her! And my brothers are the best fucking brothers that any one could ask for you asshole!" I yelled at him.

He backhanded me again. I bit back a groan. "You better fucking give me some respect and Victor too!"

I glared at him. I didn't want to get hit anymore, or I could black out.

"Now, Sarah...aren't you happy your back with your dad?" Victor asked, a bit of a mocking tone in his voice.

I just glared him.

Victor grinned at me. He then patted me on the head. "I'll see you later." he said, in a way that made my skin crawl.

Soon he was gone. I was left alone with my father.

"Now, I'm going to go. And when I get back, you better have some respect for me. Got that?" he asked.

I didn't do or say anything.

"Got that?!" my father asked, jerking my chin to make me look him in the eyes.

"Yes, sir." I said, just loudly enough for him to hear.

"Good."He then was gone.

I sighed in relieve. I had to get out of here!

A/N: Sorry about the wait guys, but I had major writers block! I hope this makes up for it!


	15. Freedom?

Four Brothers And A Sister  
By: Brandy Mercer

Disclaimer: I'm a hobo. All I own is, Sarah, her dad, those random people, a overactive imagination, my computer, the dvd, and a crush on Garrett. Isn't that sad?

A/N: Another chapter! Wahooooo! LOL Here you people go! Enjoy!

**IMPORTANT NOTE!**

Hehe, I'm skipping lol. This is the day AFTER the cops take the brothers in. So, just remember that. Enjoy!

* * *

I was biting my lip as I tried to get out of the ropes. Shit, shit, shit! I groaned. This next idea better work or I was dead, unless my brothers came and found me. My dad hadn't touched me...yet and I didn't want to wait for that to happen. 

"Hey! Yo, guard!" I yelled, knowing that they had someone outside the door. I wish I knew how many people though where working with my father.

A guard who was named Nick opened the door. "What?"

"I need to go to the bathroom."

Nick rolled his eyes, but came and untied me. I thought about fighting him and getting his gun, but decided against it. Nick grabbed my arm and lead the way to the bathroom.

"Go." he said.

I gave him a look. "Shit, I ain't going in front of you. Get out."

Nick rolled his eyes, but got out of the bathroom. I quickly locked it, just in case. I stepped onto the toilet to look at the window. Shit! It was nailed, painted and had bars on it. Also, it was to small for me. I restied from cursing loudly or hitting the wall.

I got down and started to look under the sink. I found me two very handy things. A nail file and scissors. I slipped them in the waist band on my pants, where I could reach them. I then turned on the faucet so, Nick would think I was washing my hands. I flushed the toilet and turned off the water and went out. Nick grabbed my arm and lead the way back to my room. He then tied me back up.

I waited for a while and then started to reach for the file and scissors, trying to ignore the fact that they were cutting into my skin. I finally was able to grab the file. I used it to start cutting the rope. I didn't care it was slow, at least it worked.

About ten minutes later, I had enough of the rope cut through so I could slip my hands out of it. I still had a hold of the nail file and slipped it into my pocket. I then undid the ropes around my feet.

I walked toward the door. God, I was freaking. I was afraid that Nick would do something, but I had to get out of here. I then had a idea. "HEY!" I yelled, before ducking behind the door.

Nick walked in the room. "What?! Wait–where?!" I acted.

I yanked out the scissors, ignoring the pain I felt when it cut my skin. I stabbed Nick in the shoulder.

"Argh!" Nick yelled. I felt sick at the sight of blood but ignored it. I had seen plenty of blood before and been fine but... Nick turned around, fumbling for his gun.

I twisted the scissors in his shoulder, before he fully turned around and then kneed him. I grabbed his gun and hit him hard on the head, knocking him out and also making him bleed a bit. I grabbed the scissors just in case. Who knew when I would need it again?

I put the scissors in my pocket with the file, not caring if they cut me. I held on to the gun as I made my way out into the hall.

I slowly made my way past the bathroom and toward, hopefully freedom. I then saw it. A door, that should lead me outside. I looked around and didn't see anyone.

'_Okay, you can do this. Just pretend, your playing hockey and skating away from Bobby or that your playing tag and running from Jack. It's going to be okay. You're going to be out of here and safe in a few minutes. Then all you have to do is find a phone and call home and you'll be safe for good. Bobby, Ang, Jer, and Jackie will protect ya. They'll make sure that fucker never ever gets you again.' _I tried to pep talk myself. I took a deep breath and broke off in a run. I came to the door and went to open it. I sighed in relief when it opened. Before I could step outside, a hand came from behind me and pushed it closed. I turned around, lifting the gun, but it was knocked out of my grasp by my father.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Did you really think you could get away?" he asked.

I didn't say anything.

He just shook his head. "I'll have to teach you a lesson."

I felt my breath catch. Oh, God. No, no, no. Please no. But it was useless. He pushed me to the floor. I tried to fight but he stradled my hips and held my wrist with one hand. As I felt his hand work up my shirt, I forced myself not to think about it. I just couldn't. I tried to ignore it, but I felt every touch, heard every word and moan and saw it all.

I tried to ignore the silent tears that were spilling down my face, but I was noticing everything. Why was this happening?!

I noticed when Nick appeared and everything afterward.

A/N: (cries) I make Sarah suffer, huh?

ANYWAY, I GOT SOME GOOOOOD NEWS! I"M GOING TO DO A SEQUEL! YAY!

It's either going to be called, "After Shocks" or "Numb" I'll let you guys know when I post the first chapter!


	16. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

Guys, I have some sad news. I don't think I'm going to do a sequel. I don't know. I might but if I do it will be way way later but for now this is it. Sorry, but I am so busy with my other stories and also school and everything. Sorry.


	17. Nightmare

Four Brothers And A Sister  
By: Brandy Mercer

Disclaimer: Can I have, Jack? Well, I don't own them. Only Sarah, her dad, and those random people.

A/N: Here it is! And sorry about the whole sequel thing but I thought about it and am not going to do it. Sorry. If I do I'll let you know.

Bobby looked at Jerry. "You sure she's here?"

Jerry nodded. "Evan said this was the only place she could be."

Bobby nodded. "Alright."

Bobby cocked the gun he had in his hand. Him, Jerry, Angel and Jack were going to get their baby sister and that was all there was to it. He kicked the door in.

He had to admit (or not really) that it surprised him that they wasn't no one around.

"Shit. Bobby." Jack said in a whisper.

"What Jack?" Bobby asked, speaking normal. He was going to kill all those bastard's any way. Whoever was there, helping.

Jack pointed at something.

Bobby took a closer look and realized it was blood. "Shit! Come on!"

They didn't run into anyone, thank God. They came to another door. Hoping it wasn't another office, bathroom or empty room, they tried to open it but it was locked. So, Bobby kicked it in. He looked around and saw something huddled in the corner.

He slowly made his way toward it and then realized it was Sarah. "Sarah!" He bent by her. She looked at him. Her eyes lifeless, dull and scared. She latched on to him. She started to sob into his shoulders.

The brothers shared a look. Sarah...she didn't cry in front of them only in private. "Sarah...kitten...what happened?" Bobby asked, having a feeling.

They–they–he–they–ra—raped–." was all that Sarah could get out between sobs.

But they got the idea. "Shh. I got ya." Bobby said, rubbing her back. Angel heard something.

"Bobby...someone's here." he said.

"Fuck." Bobby muttered. He handed Sarah to Jack. Sarah latched onto Jack and Jack held onto her tightly. Bobby started on his way out of the room.

"–never to much." he heard a voice say.

"You sure they won't find her?" another voice asked.

"Nah...No one knows where she is...we'll be gone soon."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Bobby said, walking into the room, with Angel and Jerry behind him.

The oldest man looked like Sarah and Bobby knew it was her father. The other one he didn't know who it was.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" the younger one asked, pissed, starting to pull a gun. Bobby raised his gun and shot him in the leg.

"Getting our sister." he stated.

"She's not your sister." Sarah's father said.

"Oh yeah? Then what is she?" Bobby asked.

"My daughter."

Bobby snorted. "A real father doesn't rape his daughter."

"I just taught her a lesson."

Bobby gritted his teeth. "You son of a bitch." he said, before shooting him. Angel shot the other guy, silencing him forever.

"Come on, let's get Sarah out of here." Jerry said.

"You two go. I gotta do something." Bobby said. Angel and Jerry nodded and went back to Sarah and Jack. Bobby walked up to Sarah's dad who was barely breathing.

"Doesn't feel to good does it? You had your own daughter shot. We all were nearly shot. Your fucking lucky. If I had it my way, I could fucking do some pretty horrible things to you. But I want to get my sister out of here." Bobby said, before shooting Sarah's dad in the head.

Angel walked into the room, with Jerry, Jack and Sarah in Jack's arms. "Come on, Bobby we got to go." Jerry said, heading outside for the car. Bobby nodded and followed them out to the car. He got a can of gas out of the trunk.

"Not the gas thing." Jack whined, getting in the backseat with Sarah in his arms

"Yes, the gas thing." Bobby mocked, having a flashback.

_**Flashback**_

_Bobby was_ _21 and visiting for a few days. Angel was 15, Jerry 18, Jack 13 and Sarah 8 ._

"_Not the gas thing." Sarah whined, seeing Bobby pull out the famous gas can. She loved fire to, having sat a few of her own _

"_Yes, the gas thing." Bobby mocked._

_Sarah rolled her eyes. 'If you set me on fire again, I'll kill ya."_

_Bobby rolled his eyes. "That was a accident."_

'_Yeah, and Jack can't sing." she said sarcastically._

"_He can't."_

"_Yes, he can." Sarah defended Jack, like she always did._

_Bobby rolled his eyes playfully. "Yeah, yeah princess."_

_Sarah stuck her tongue out at Bobby. Bobby chuckled and ruffled her hair as he went to burn down the place. _

_**End Flashback**_

Bobby went and doused the place in gas. He then took a stick and a lighter and lit the stick on fire and threw it in a open window and ran to the car. The place went up in flames as Jerry drove off. Jerry and Angel in the front and Bobby, Jack and Sarah in the back.

Hopefully this was the end of this nightmare.

A/N: Weee. LOL Please review!


	18. Flashbacks pt1: Jack

Four Brothers And A Sister  
By: Brandy Mercer

Disclaimer: I wish! I only own Sarah and those random people.

A/N: Here it is! Oh and in the first chapter I said she played on her middle school team, I realized that would of meant she stayed behind, but she hasn't that I know of (LOL) but she is a freshman in high school. Enjoy!

Sarah was laying in a hospital bed, out like a light. The doctor had said, that she was exsatuted. Not just physically, but mentally and emotionally. Her mind, had seemed to start to block out everything that had happened to her, just like when they (her brothers) had found out that little fact about her past. And basically she would be out for a while. A few days. It also helped, that she had fallen asleep in the bed not to long after laying down, but had woke up ten minutes later, scared and acting like Jack had after having a nightmare, when he had first arrived at the Mercer's. Screaming, yelling, trying to fight, trying to get away and attacking anything and anyone that got in her way. She had to be sedated and still was, just in case.

She would be taken off the sedates in at the very most 4 days, so she could get some rest and her body, and mind could heal some. Of course, she would still have a idea of what had happened, maybe a memory or two, but it seemed like she was starting to block it out (she had been confused for a minute before she was sedated, like she couldn't fully remember). Jerry had went home to his wife and girls. He had gotten even more protective of them, but had promised to come back in the morning to check on Sarah. His girls, from what Camille had told him when she called was that, they were already starting to make cards and pictures for Sarah's room.

Angel had went back to the house, to stay with Sofi, promising to be back in the morning to check on Sarah. The brothers had made a plan to take turns watching over Sarah. The doctor had said it would help when she woke up fully to have a familiar face to calm her down.

Bobby had been ready to stay with Sarah first, but seeing his little sister like that had shocked him, even if he wouldn't admit it. It didn't seem like his sister. She was strong, playful, loving, crazy, silly, fun loving, out going, annoying (at times but still, she was a little sister. It was her job to be annoying to her older brothers!), smart, beautiful, and his baby sister. But the person in that bed hadn't seemed like her. Sure, he knew she would be a little different, I mean, Jack had changed from the little scared boy that had showed up all those years ago, to a rocker that loved his family, but still. The person in that bed, didn't seem like his sister. She seemed, smaller, scared, fearful, but it was still his little sister, no matter how different she looked or acted. But he hadn't been able to stay there, looking at her. He had went for "coffee" but was actually going out for some air, to try and calm his nerves.

Jack was with Sarah, sitting by her bed, watching her, trying to ignore the wires, tubes and machines by her. Sarah had been by him a lot. When he got into a fight once, she had been there.

_**Flashback**_

_A 17 year old, Jack snuck into the house, trying to make sure his mom didn't see him. He hoped she was still at work._

_What happened?!" A 11 year old (right before Jack turns 18 and Sarah 12) Sarah exclaimed, from the couch where she had been watching tv._

"_Uh..." Jack didn't know how to answer. He had in a way been defending her and the family but still, he had thrown the first punch, and even Sarah would get on him for a minute or two. She waited for the first punch before kicking someone's ass._

_Sarah cocked her head at Jack, waiting for a answer._

"_It doesn't matter. It happened and it's over." Jack said, heading upstairs to clean his wounds. He hoped he had taught that idiot a lesson. He couldn't get away with calling his baby sister, easy, bitch or slut. _

_Sarah followed. "Whatever Cracker Jack. C'mon." she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him, gently into the bathroom. She pushed him onto the toilet and grabbed the alcohol_, _cotton balls, bandages and medicine for cuts. She then proceded to clean his cuts on his face and knuckles and wrapped them up. "Who?"_

"_What?" Jack asked, looking at her. Sitting down, he still was tall (as long as he wasn't slouching), so he was a little taller then the 5'2 and ½ Sarah._

"_Who was it?" Sarah clarified._

"_Some ass." Jack said._

_Sarah arched a brow (right) and crossed her arms. "Yeah, that may work on Bobby, but not me, Jackie. Who?"_

_Jack sighed. She wouldn't leave him alone, till she knew. "Sean Mcgagon."_

_Sarah rolled her eyes. "Let me guess. He called me a slut."_

"_How'd you know?" Jack asked, giving her a look as she put the stuff up._

"_Who do you think gave him, that busted lip and bruise on his stomach?" Sarah asked, walking out of the bathroom, back to the living room._

_Jack sat there for a second, before laughing. He shook his head as he stood up. That was his little sister. He went downstairs and sat by her on the couch, not caring she was watching a cartoon (Sarah was a little kid like that. She did (and still does) watch cartoons and even Power Rangers)._

"_Thanks." he mumbled._

"_Your welcome, Jackie." Sarah said, curling up next to him. Jack wrapped his arm around her and watched the show with her._

_**End Flashback **_

It wasn't right for her to be hurt like this. If Jack had it his way, he would of taken the pain for her. She shouldn't have been hurt like that. Jack shook his head. Why did Sarah have to open the door? Why couldn't he have done it. If from what Evan had told them was right, then he probably would of been killed

Jack angrily ran a hand through his hair. He then laughed, remembering something Sarah had told him.

_**Flashback**_

_Jack and Sarah ran up to the house. It was pouring and they had been walking back from playing hockey and were now soaking. Angel had left for Sofi's and was probably still there. Once they got in, Mom had told them to stay on the porch as she went to get them towels, so they could dry off and get changed, while she made hot cocoa. _

_Before Jack could run the towel over his head, Sarah spoke. "You look like Bobby."_

_The 15 year old, looked at her. "What?"_

_The ten year old laughed. "Your hair is slicked back, like Bobby's. You look, like a chia pet." Sarah had come up with that nickname for Bobby after seeing him with slicked back hair for the first time._

_Jack shook his head, smiling a bit. "Yeah, well you looked like a drowned rat."_

"_I know." Sarah smirked, rubbing her head with the towel._

_Jack laughed and rubbed his own head. _

"_Brr." Sarah said._

"_Cold?" Jack asked._

_Sarah nodded, wondering what was taking her Mom so long. Jack wrapped his arms around Sarah. Sarah hugged him back. They stayed like that for only a few seconds before their Mom walked onto the porch with more towels. They instantly took them and raced upstairs, before coming back down ten minutes later in sweats, tees and hoodies and got their hot cocoa and curled up on the couch, talking about their game, while drinking the cocoa and then watching a movie and falling asleep. Neither one knew that their Mom had took a picture of them curled up together, asleep._

_**End Flashback**_

Jack shook his head. Even though they both had wound up sick, it still had been fun. And they were able to take care of each other. They both had stayed on in the living room together during the day.

Jack had stood up for Sarah a lot in school. Hell, he had got in trouble, because of it. But he remembered when some idiot that he knew had somehow gotten him to tell Sarah he didn't want to hang out with a little kid.

_**Flashback**_

_A 16 year old Jack laughed at the joke, even though he didn't get it. He was hanging out with his friend's dealer, who was dealing Jack some shit. Not the real heavy stuff but the light stuff._

"_Man, who is that little kid?" the guy, named Joe asked, pointing at a kid._

_Jack looked over and saw that it was Sarah. "It's my little sister." Sarah had probably came over to ask him something or tell him something. She had been at home, when he had left to hang out with his friends._

"_Tell her to buzz off." Joe said. "Can's have a little kid around, while I do business. Unless she wants some." He looked at Jack._

_Shaking his head Jack said, "No way, man. She doesn't do this shit and I'm not letting her."_

"_Whatever. Just get her away." Joe said, not interested now that he knew, he couldn't make another sale. _

"_Uh..." Jack was uncertain. He had pretty much allowed Sarah to always hang out with him, unless it was to dangerous or he was going somewhere she couldn't go._

"_What? You afraid she'll go crying home and you'll get in trouble?" Joe mocked, making the other two guys laugh._

_Not wanting to seem like a fool, Jack shook his head. "No." He then walked over to the just turned 11 Sarah. "What are you doing here, Sarah?" he asked, half harsh and half not._

_Sarah gave him a quick look, but brushed it off. "I wanted to ask if tomorrow, you wouldn't mind helping me with a music project I gotta do. We can go to the mall and check out the music stores and hang out."_

_Jack glanced at Joe and the guys. If he didn't brush Sarah off, they would take he was a wimp and Jack Mercer was not a wimp. "Sorry, can't."_

_Sarah nodded, trying not to act hurt, even though she was. Jack almost 99 of the time would say yes, unless he already had plans._ _"Kay." she said, trying to make sure Jack didn't notice the slight sadness she felt that Jack wouldn't be able to help her. _

"_Is there anything else?" Jack asked, trying to act impatient._

_Sarah shook her head. She had walked to the park to just ask that. _

"_Then can you go?" he asked, adding a little harshness to it._

_Sarah bit back a remark. "Fine." she said, a little anger seeping through. She turned around and started to walk away._

_Before she was out of ear shot one of the guys asked, "Why do you even hang out with her man?" _

_She heard Jack's answer. "My Mom makes me. She doesn't want her to feel bad or something. I don't really like hanging out with her."_

_Sarah didn't want to admit it, but that had hurt. She blinked back the tears that had surfaced, and started to walk away faster._

"_I think she heard you." One of the guys mentioned. Jack turned and looked and saw Sarah, hunched over, her hands shoved in her pockets and her head bent. Jack bit back a groan. He hoped she hadn't heard him._

_Later when Jack had gotten home, he had found_ _his Mom in the living room, waiting for him._

"_Jackie...what happened at the park?" she asked, not accusing him or anything._

_Jack shrugged. He didn't want to admit what he had done, just for a few friends._

_His Mom sighed._

"_What is it?" Jack asked._

"_Well, Sarah came home, looking upset. I asked her what was wrong and she said nothing, just that you weren't going to be able to help her. She then went up to her room and has been up there since." She stopped for a minute. "Now, Jack, Sarah knows, you aren't always going to be able to help, so I think it was something else. Can you think of anything that it could be?"_

_Jack bit his lip. Then the story came tumbling out, about how Joe had told him to get rid of Sarah, not wanting a little kid around, lying about not being able to help Sarah, and then saying that lie about her making him hang out with her, and that he didn't like hanging out with her._

_His Mom shook her head. "Oh, Jackie."_

_Jack lowered his head. "I'm sorry, Mom. I just..." he didn't know how to say it._

"_I know Jackie. But you need to go talk to Sarah."_

_Jack nodded and headed upstairs. He knocked on Sarah's door. _

"_What?" came Sarah's voice._

"_Can I come in?" Jack asked._

_He heard Sarah snort. "You sure you won't be bored with being around me?" she asked, sarcastically._

_Jack winced a bit. "Sarah, come on and let me in...please?"_

"_Fine. It's open." Sarah said._

_Jack opened the door and went in. Sarah was laying on her side, facing the wall. Jack sat by her legs._

"_Sarah, what you heard at the park...I didn't mean it. I was just showing off. I didn't mean for you to hear it."_

"_Well, I did." Sarah said, her voice full of hurt and anger. Only Jack or her Mom heard her voice when it had hurt in it._

_Jack sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean. I love you and hanging out with you isn't that bad. It's fun. Except when you act like a annoying sister."_

"_Yeah, whatever." Sarah said._

_Jack noticed she had a little stuffed bear by her chest and she was playing with it. He had won the bear for her when they had once went to a fair in a nearby town. "I think Cracker Jack believes me." he said. Cracker Jack was the name of the bear, since it reminded Sarah of one of those little bear crackers and also because Jack had won it for her._

"_He thinks you're a jackass." Sarah retorted._

_Jack smirked a little. "Well, he's right. I am a jackass. But I hope my favorite baby sister can remember that I love her and like hanging out with her."_

"_I'm your only baby sister." Sarah reminded him, not wanting to forgive him completely._

"_Yeah, but still my favorite." Jack sighed. "Come on, Sarah. I'm sorry."_

_Sarah looked at him, for the first time, since he had walked in her room. He winced a little, noticing the dry tear streaks. "You mean it?"_

_Jack nodded. "Every word."_

_Sarah bit her lip and looked down at her bedspread. A sign that she was thinking. She looked at Jack. "Okay."_

_Jack grinned and pulled her into his arms. She hugged him, as he hugged her. "Jack?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Me and Cracker Jack, still think you're a jackass."_

_Jack laughed. "Only you and that bear can get away with calling me that."_

"_Of course! I'm your favorite little sister and little CJ (Cracker Jack lol CJ) is my little bear." Sarah said._

_Jack laughed and kissed the top of Sarah's head. "Come on. Let's go downstairs and watch a movie."_

_Sarah nodded and grabbed Cracker Jack and followed Jack. Their Mom smiled as they walked into the kitchen to make popcorn. They had made up and she knew Jack wouldn't make that mistake of brushing Sarah off for a friend, ever again._

"_JACK!" Sarah exclaimed from the kitchen, which was followed by Jack's laugh._

_She shook her head, smiling. They were back to normal._

_**End Flashback**_

Jack took Sarah's hand in his. "Sarah...you always told me I was a jackass, but that only you could get away with calling me that. You better get better... If you don't, your in trouble. So, just be okay, somehow, Sar-bear." Jack said.

A/N: Awwwww. Did you guys like the flashbacks? Please let me know! LOL Next will be either Bobby, Jerry or Angel. Who do you want to see next? Please review!


	19. Flashbacks pt2: Bobby

Four Brothers And A Sister  
By: Brandy Mercer

Disclaimer: Sarah, and those random people!

A/N: It's Bobby's turn. This will be fun! LOL Enjoy!

Bobby didn't want to admit it, but seeing Sarah like that had freaked him out and unnerved him. He leaned against the wall.

Sarah had always been full of energy. When they played hockey, a lot of the time she wouldn't be ready to get off, just like him.

_**Flashback**_

"_Come on, Sarah." a 13 year old Jack said._

_A 8 year old Sarah shook her head. "I don't wanna."_

_Jack sighed. "Bobby."_

_A 20 year old, Bobby rolled his eyes. "What? You can't go get her you little fairy?" he teased, skating onto the ice to get Sarah._

"_Come on, Kitten." Bobby said, grabbing her and slinging her over his shoulder._

"_Meanie." Sarah muttered, loud enough for Bobby to hear._

"_Yeah, yeah."_

"_Why can't we play some more?" Sarah asked._

"_We got to go home, for supper."_

"_Oh." Sarah was quiet for a second as Bobby carried her to the car. "Can we come back tomorrow?" she then asked, hopefully._

_Bobby chuckled. "Yeah, we will, Kitten."_

"_Will you be on my team?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Good." _

_Bobby chuckled and put her down, letting her get in the backseat with Angel and Jack. He got in and drove home._

_**End Flashback**_

She shouldn't of opened the door and walked outside. She knew better, he knew that, but he knew why she had went to the door.

She hated when they (her brothers) fought. It was rare but when it happened, she hated it. She hated it when he (Bobby) got really angry. He knew it reminded her of her fixing to get hit, so he tried to make sure it was never directed at her or anything.

She was probably the one that got away with everything around him.

_**Flashback**_

"_Come on Bobby!" a 7 year old Sarah said._

"_No." a 19 year old Bobby said._

"_Please." she pouted._

_Bobby shook his head, trying to be strong._

"_Pretty please?"_

_He shook his head again._

"_I'll love you forever."_

_Bobby groaned and nodded. Sarah grinned and hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. She then scampered off to watch The Mummy with her friend Lyssa._

_Bobby shook his head. She probably shouldn't be watching it at 7, but he couldn't help but let her watch it. He knew he would probably get in trouble, but oh well._

_**End Flashback**_

Sarah had always somehow been able to get her way with him. He guessed it was because she was the baby girl and he was the oldest brother.

But there had been one time she hadn't gotten what she wanted.

_**Flashback**_

_Bobby looked at his little sister. She was sitting on the steps, watching him pack. She was 9 and he was 21. And leaving. He walked over to her and sat next to her._

"_Hey, kitten." he said._

_Sarah didn't say anything._

"_Come on. Talk to me."_

"_What is there to say? You're leaving and that's it." Sarah said._

_Bobby sighed. Out of his siblings, Jack and Sarah were taking it the worst about him leaving. "I'll visit and call."_

_Sarah gave him a look. "Yeah, right."_

_Bobby winced a little. He knew he wasn't the best one to keep promises like visiting and calling but he tried. He tried not to break any promises to his Mom, brothers and sister. "I'll try my very best."_

_Sarah made a noise of disbelieve. _

"_I promise."_

_Sarah looked at him fully. "You mean it?"_

_Bobby nodded. "Always."_

"_You better." Sarah said. "Do you have to go?"_

"_What? You think I was going to stay here for the rest of my life?" Bobby joked._

_Sarah shook her head. "No, but I thought you would at least move near by."_

_Bobby sighed a little. "Sorry, kitten. But I just can't."_

"_Yeah..."_

_Bobby didn't know what to say. _

_Sarah got up and went into the house._

_Bobby sighed._

_As he was saying bye to everyone else, Sarah was still in her room._

_He got in his car and started it. Before he could drive off though, Sarah came running out of the house and to the car door. Bobby got out and Sarah hugged him and he hugged her back._

"_I love you." Sarah mumbled in his chest._

"_I love you too, kitten." Bobby said._

"_You better at least call me." Sarah said._

"_I will."_

"_Good." Sarah gave him a kiss on the cheek and Bobby returned it._

"_Bye."_

"_Bye." Sarah said, stepping away from the car._

_Bobby got back in and drove off, feeling better know that he knew Sarah didn't hate him._

_**End Flashback**_

Bobby shook his head. He hadn't visited since then andhadn't called a lot, but every once in a while.

"Everything is going to be okay." he said, trying to reassurehimself. Sarah would be fine. She had to be. She would be.

Bobby sighed and ran a hand over his head and headed back into the hospital.

A/N: Awww. LOL Guess who's next! LOL ;) I know who, but can you guys guess? I want 7 reviews guys:D


End file.
